You Call This First Contact?
by Kodiak Bear Country
Summary: [COMPLETE]The away team meets a new species with a disturbing secret.
1. Something's Wrong

Author's Note: This is the prequel to Of Mice and Men. When I started that story it was going to be a short fic to play around with. I didn't intend for it to be as long as it was. I was also a little unsatisfied with the lack of emotional involvement. It was mentioned that 'length is good' so I thought I'd try for a little bit more depth and detail in this story. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what works and what doesn't work, feedback is appreciated!

* * *

**You Call This First Contact?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Something's Wrong**  
  
Captain Jonathon Archer sat awkwardly in his captain's chair, centered on the bridge. The purpose, he knew, to allow him access in viewing the activities at the various stations in the hub of the ship. The bridge was the heart of _her_. This was where the action lived, where decisions were made that saved lives...and cost lives.  
  
The fact that it had been months since setting out on that initial mission, a fiasco turned achievement, did little to dispel the eager anticipation he felt. They had done it! They were here, now, out in space, exploring the far reaches of the galaxy that had been no more than a child's dream ten years ago.  
  
He studied his first officer. A Vulcan. Not for the first time he wondered how he had come to have such faith in her. Their relationship had started on the wrong foot. He had threatened to knock her on her ass, had allowed Porthos to annoy her; petty, but years of pent up anger towards the Vulcans made civility difficult at times.  
  
T'Pol had broken through his prejudice. She had acted honorably on mission after mission, saving them and providing help that kept them out here. It had galled him to admit it, but without her help they would've failed before they had shaken the dust from spacedock off her nacelle's.  
  
Life was funny that way. When you least expect it, it teaches you a lesson. You never know all that you think you do. So here was a Vulcan, his first officer, and someone he was beginning to consider a friend.  
  
The source of his scrutiny turned from her viewer, facing him, "Captain, I believe I found something."  
  
"What have you got T'Pol?" He asked. Ten to twenty it was a planet this time. They had seen nebulas, gas giants, but it had been weeks since they had stumbled across a planet that was unexplored. His feet itched to walk on fresh ground.  
  
"It's a menshara type planet, approximately five days from our current position." T'Pol confirmed Archer's suspicions.  
  
Their current position was departing Relas V where the ship had restocked supplies. Phlox had made some unusual requests for sickbay. A short detour and the ship's chief medical officer was content.  
  
When Archer had waved Phlox over to discuss with him the Klingon, he hadn't realized the benefits of having the Denobulan for the ship's doctor. His unorthodox treatments had prevented extended recovery times and complications to the injuries that seemed to happen far more frequently than he had anticipated on a Starship. Phlox had become an integral member of the crew from the very beginning, in much the same way as T'Pol, minus of course the emotional baggage the crew carried towards Vulcans.  
  
"Would you like to set a course for the planet Captain?" T'Pol interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Archer grinned, his boyish eagerness undiminished, "I would. Travis, set a course for T'Pol's planet." This was going to be good.  
  
The planet loomed large on the viewer; red clouds twisting through the atmosphere, reminiscent of Jupiter back home. Archer looked at the effects and wondered what kind of life they would find on this alien world.  
  
"You sure there's life down there?" He asked. Skepticism tinged his question. The resemblance between the two planets was uncanny.  
  
"Bio-signs indicate a variety of life, sensors indicate clusters that are most likely cities." T'Pol replied, assuring him this was not a dead world.  
  
Archer had learned the hard way that first contact was a tricky business. He would tread carefully.  
  
"Captain, we're being hailed?" Hoshi said, startled.  
  
Archer turned to her, pensive, "Put them through." He ordered.  
  
Garbled noise emitted from the comm., painfully loud. The crew hunched their shoulders in a defensive posture against the grating noise.  
  
"Could we turn it down?" Archer shouted above the din.  
  
Hoshi reddened, "Sorry Sir."  
  
The comm. continued to utter gibberish. Archer continued to stare at Hoshi, questioning. She shrugged, "The translator is having a hard time Captain." She continued to work at her panel, raising a hand to the earpiece, unconsciously pushing it in further towards her ear, while frowning in concentration.  
  
"I think-there Sir!" She exclaimed, exultant.  
  
"-essel, you've entered Taltaxin space, please identify yourself!" Echoed the mechanical voice of the translator.  
  
Archer straightened, "This is Captain Archer, of the Starship Enterprise. We mean you no harm. Our mission is one of peaceful exploration." He paced forward. "We were hoping to meet your people."  
  
He waited, anxious. He looked towards Hoshi. She shook her head. He paced back towards his chair. He looked at Hoshi again. She began to shake her head negative, but stopped mid-action and listened intently. She smiled, pressed the panel, and turned towards her Captain, "They're responding Sir."  
  
"Captain Archer, I am Prime Minister Veen of Taltax. We would very much like to meet you and your people."  
  
Bodies relaxed across the bridge, lungs releasing air in relief. Excitement replaced tension.  
  
Archer smiled, confident. "Prime Minister, if you would send up the coordinates, we'll be down shortly."  
  
"Very well." The voice ended the transmission.  
  
T'Pol watched her impulsive Captain as he went through the motions of setting up the away mission. She knew he tended to 'leap before looking'. He had been fortunate on more than one occasion, but she was never sure if fortune found him, or if he created fortune. Archer was charismatic, exuding a boyish charm that tended to ease ruffled feathers. She had seen him rescue missions from the brink of disaster through nothing more than sheer determinedness and a stubborn belief that it wasn't over until death claimed his soul.  
  
More than once, she wished the man had a more cautious nature. She found herself wishing this again, as he prepared to leave the bridge. She did not believe in...intuition...this 'gut instinct'. If she had, she might have insisted he bring a security attachment to the planet, but she didn't and he didn't, an action they would all have cause to regret.  
  
Instead, she watched him with veiled concern, "Be careful Captain."  
  
Archer didn't pick up on her worry; he grinned, "What could possibly go wrong?" He stepped off the bridge, and stuck his head out the turbolift, "Sub-Commander, you have the bridge." He pulled his head back in time for the doors to snap shut. T'Pol moved to the center seat. His seat. Resigned, she sat and began reviewing scans on her PADD.  
  
The shuttlepod dropped from Enterprise's belly, gracefully breaking away and flying on her own. Inside the pod the away team prepared for landing. Travis piloted the shuttle, expertly traversing the atmospheric turbulence as they descended through the layers of air. Archer spoke quietly to Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker while Hoshi Sato continued to pore over a PADD with the Taltax language collected previously on the bridge.  
  
Malcolm Reed was not happy. "Captain, it is too risky to go in there unarmed." The tactical officer had mellowed significantly from the earlier days of their mission, but his training wouldn't allow him to view anything with less than a critical eye on safety and security. It was one of the reasons why Archer had requested the man.  
  
"Malcolm, I understand, and normally I would agree but I don't think we'll make a very good impression if we show up armed with phasers. We don't even know what level of technology these people possess."  
  
Trip leaned forward in his chair, closing the space between him and Archer, "Cap'n, I'm with Malcolm on this. We haven't exactly been welcomed with open arms since leaving Earth."  
  
Archer sighed. He knew his people had a point, but he also knew they couldn't go in expecting the worse every time. If they did that, they might as well return to Earth and hide away, becoming a xenophobic society.  
  
"Benefit of the doubt, we can't always assume the worst." He lectured.  
  
Reed wasn't appeased and Trip was looking at him with something along the lines of...he'd talk to Trip about _that_ later.  
  
Travis eased the pod onto a clearing of what appeared to be the outskirts of the city. Through the window of the shuttle they could see a group of aliens standing stiffly by some type of vehicle. The tarmac was deep ebony, contrasting with the reddish tint of the air. _A very alien world_, thought Archer.  
  
"Let's try not to make them mad." He said. His amusement stemming from previous contacts where simple mistakes had ended contact before it had barely begun. Something they could laugh about now, at the time it hadn't been so funny.  
  
"At least we left Porthos home, he won't be marking any sacred trees." Trip joked, his lips curving in a smile, remembering the disastrous mission where the Captain had bent through loops to secure spare plasma injectors. The Kreetassans had to have been one of the more cantankerous species they had run into out here.  
  
Archer shuddered mentally, "Don't ever remind me of that again Trip. If I never see a Kreetassan again I'll die a happy man." The things he had to do as a Starship Captain.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
When everyone nodded their assent, he stepped to the back and engaged the latch mechanism. Despite his best attempts, nervous energy converged in the pit of his stomach, causing him to feel slightly queasy. _Just don't throw up on them_, he scolded himself, _nerves_! No one else seemed affected like he was. He'd have to talk to Phlox about some kind of hypo to keep his stomach settled next time.  
  
He stepped out into the bright light of their world. Taltax orbited two suns, and the light was proving to be almost too much for his eyes to adjust to. He noticed by the squinting that he wasn't the only one; another mental note, _pack sunglasses_.  
  
The aliens had approached them, walking cautiously. He gestured for his team to walk with him, meeting them halfway between their boxy vehicle and the pod. He checked to ensure Hoshi had the UT active and ready.  
  
"I'm Captain Archer, this is Commander Tucker, my Chief Engineer." He turned and indicated Trip. "Lieutenant Reed, Tactical Officer." He gestured at Malcolm. "And Ensign Sato, my Communications Officer." He nodded towards Hoshi.  
  
The Taltaxins were amazingly similar to humans. They were bipedal, two arms, two legs, two eyes, no protruding frontal ridges or horns and no odd shaped tentacles. There were differences. They were almost twice as tall as the away team, towering over them. Their arms were much longer as were their legs. They had narrow ears that drooped almost to chin-level. Their skin was sallow, and their eyes were blue, every one of them.  
  
Archer shifted uncomfortably. The aliens were staring at them with what he could only hypothesize as intense shock or surprise. Trip plucked at his sleeves, nervous at the scrutiny. Malcolm reached towards his weapon only to curse inwardly when he remembered they had none.  
  
"Sir-." He began, about to suggest they leave, when the middle alien seemed to recover.  
  
"I apologize Captain...we didn't expect you to resemble ourselves...so closely." He lied. He bowed low holding his left hand crossed against his chest.  
  
Archer shot a confused look to Reed, who shook his head. They knew the Prime Minister was covering, but why? Why had the aliens reacted poorly to them? He bowed back, mimicking the action of the Prime Minister. Without a concrete cause to abort the contact, he would continue. He sent a subtle message to Reed and the others. _Stay alert_!  
  
They were escorted into the vehicle. Archer had thought it would be far to small for everyone, amazed when the doors opened to reveal a large seating area in the rear. What appeared to be a compact object contained a plethora of interior space. Trip almost pushed his head back out to take a second look at the exterior size, certain that it was violating the laws of physics. A sharp look from Archer kept him seated.  
  
Prime Minister Veen observed the away team critically, "I think it's best if we head to the ministry quarter first Captain. We have rooms where you and your crew may freshen up, if that is satisfactory?"  
  
Archer didn't know why, but he felt it wasn't satisfactory. Internal warning bells were ringing and he couldn't pin down the source of his unease. Knowing he had no _logical_ reason to decline, he nodded. "Thank you Prime Minister, we would appreciate that."  
  
The car wound through the city. Buildings were varied. Some short and stocky, others rose high into the sky, towers of shiny material reflecting the brightness of the day. Archer had to close his eyes against the glare more than once.  
  
Veen noticed, "Is it too bright?" He asked, his tone sharp and with a hint of condescension.  
  
Archer shook his head, "Not at all." He forced a polite smile. His level of unease notched higher. Veen was not happy about something. He cleared his throat, "It's a beautiful city."  
  
Trip caught on to the Captain's tactics, "Yeah, kinda reminds me a bit of San Francisco, doesn't it Cap'n?" Hoping to put the Taltaxins at ease by sharing some similarities. It had the opposite effect. One of Veen's advisors looked angry at the comparison.  
  
Trip decided he should probably keep quiet the rest of the ride. Let the Captain deal with these prickly aliens. Malcolm nudged his knee. They shared a worried look. Hoshi kept her eyes focused on the passing scenery.  
  
Veen, surprisingly, broke the growing silence. "So Captain, your people, are hoo-mans?" He emphasized _hu_ and Archer wondered if it had been intentional.  
  
"Yes, but we have other species that serve aboard Enterprise."  
  
Veen looked intrigued at that information, his eyebrows rising, "Really? What species would those be? We do have some space capable craft, but we tend to stick close to home."  
  
"A Vulcan and a Denobulan, both valuable members of my crew." He offered minimal information, reluctant to share until he had more answers regarding the odd behaviors.  
  
Veen rubbed a hand across his pant leg, "Really. I've never met a Vulcan."  
  
_He didn't sound overly interested in meeting one now_, Trip through crossly. He might be irritated with T'Pol...occasionally...but she was their Vulcan. He didn't like the tone Veen was using.  
  
Reed wanted to talk to the Captain, privately. Something was wrong. They should leave. He couldn't figure out how to communicate his thoughts without speaking in front of the Taltaxins. He was tossing around ideas on how to accomplish this, when the car came to a stop in front of a long, pyramid style building.  
  
Impressed, he stared at the largesse of the structure. It was truly beautiful. Reluctantly, he found himself admiring the architecture of the aliens. _What they lacked in manners, they made up in workmanship_, he thought awestruck. It stretched across what he would think of as five blocks, the base a huge heavy monolith, with incremental steps converging to a peak at the top. It was white, as many of the buildings were, and there seemed to be a singular lack of windows. Reed frowned. Why no windows?  
  
Archer, Trip and Hoshi were similarly gaping at the building. Most of the planets they had visited since leaving with Earth had been technologically less advanced. Villages instead of cities, small poorly made buildings compared to this gigantic behemoth before them.  
  
"I see you can appreciate beauty, Captain." Veen strutted.  
  
Archer resented his superior tone, "Yes Prime Minister, in many different forms." He replied. He came to a decision; as soon as he could politely excuse the away team, they would head back to Enterprise. He would go through the motions, and leave, quickly. This man was arrogant and Archer didn't trust him.  
  
Speaking of which, "Prime Minister, I need to inform my ship that we've arrived, if you wouldn't mind?" He indicated his communicator.  
  
"Not at all, go right ahead. I'll arrange for your quarters." Veen replied, the fake smile not reaching his eyes.  
  
The away team huddled in a circle, "Archer to T'Pol."  
  
"Yes Captain?" Her voice a welcome sound, soothing his frayed nerves.  
  
"We've arrived at the ministry building." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Can you get a sensor lock on us?"  
  
"One moment." She paused. He could picture her checking the display. "No Captain, something is interfering with our signal. Is everything all right?"  
  
Archer could hear the undercurrent of concern in her question. "Not exactly...it's been a little awkward. I'm getting some bad vibes from the Prime Minister and his...people."  
  
"Vibes?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Feelings T'Pol, bad feelings." He clarified.  
  
She was silent. Archer was beginning to wonder if she had heard him. "T'Pol?"  
  
"I'm here. Would you like assistance?" She offered, wishing she had spoken up earlier on the bridge.  
  
"Not yet. I'll check in-" he thought about the time, "-if you don't hear from us in twelve hours, come looking."  
  
"Understood." She acknowledged.  
  
"Archer out." He flipped his communicator shut. Trip was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't like it here." He said. He looked back at the vehicle, still idling in front of the building.  
  
"We can't leave yet Trip." Archer interpreted his actions.  
  
Trip agreed, "I know-it's just-something's wrong." He said, frustrated, unable to pin down the source of his feelings.  
  
Hoshi suppressed a shiver, "I know what the Commander means Captain. I think we should go."  
  
Archer looked at Reed, "You picking up on the same thing Lieutenant?"  
  
Malcolm was. Though there had been no overt actions by the Taltaxins, there was some kind of threat hanging about them, and Reed wasn't inclined to stick around and find out what it was. "I can't explain it." He finally said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"We can't leave yet. We'll say our hellos, then our goodbyes and get the hell out of here. Until then, keep an eye out." He stopped talking abruptly as Veen began to walk back towards them.  
  
He waved his hands in the air, "This way please, your rooms are prepared!"  
  
The away team filed behind, Archer in the lead and Reed taking the final position. They entered the building and were surprised to find the austere decorations. The lavish design of the building had led them to believe the interior would be equally as lush. It was stark in its emptiness. Chairs interspersed in strategic locations, desks and doors leading to other rooms. There was an absence of colors, which gave a sterile feel to the place. Archer felt they were being led into a hospital rather than a government building.  
  
Veen guided them onto a platform, "Third floor, please." He ordered. Bars rose on every side of the occupants, effectively sealing them in. The cubicle lurched upwards, leaving behind their stomachs. Trip gave a silent prayer of thanks for skipping lunch. It rose up through what they now could see were holes in the floors above. It stopped after flying through two of those holes. The bars dropped, allowing them to walk out of the lift. The away team stepped gingerly off the platform, staring in alarm at the floor where the bars had been moments before. There was no sign of them, not even holes for them to move back and forth.  
  
The Minister had a smug look on his face, "I see you like our lift?"  
  
"Uh-sure." Trip answered. He didn't say anymore.  
  
Veen appeared disappointed at their lack of appreciation, "This way please." He stated, swishing down the hall.  
  
They struggled to keep up with his long-legged pace. For every one stop he took they had to take three or four. By the time they arrived at the door to their quarters, the entire team was out of breath.  
  
Veen pushed a button on a panel recessed in the wall, "Please-." He gestured for them to enter.  
  
Archer led the team into the room. It was no more decorated than the lobby, with the exception of furnishings one would expect to find in a hotel room. He could identify beds, chairs, and a door that most likely led to a bathroom. Sterile, but it looked safe.  
  
"Thank you Prime Minister." He said politely.  
  
Veen inclined his head in a brief acknowledgement. "You may rest, wash up. I'll have a tray of food sent. The ministry would like to meet with you. Someone will inform you of the specifics." He said, keeping the information vague.  
  
"That will be fine." Archer accepted, not liking it but keeping it to himself.  
  
Veen backed out of the room, pulling the double doors shut behind him. Archer twisted in a circle, looking around at the room. He headed for the nearest bed; dropping on it with a tiredness he hadn't known was there. It must take a lot of energy being tense. He stretched out.  
  
"Not exactly your size, Cap'n." Trip teased.  
  
Archer lifted his head. His feet only came to the halfway point of the bed. He looked like a child sleeping in his parent's room. He grinned. "Well, at least we know our feet won't hang over the edge."  
  
Hoshi had dropped in a chair beside the bed, "How long do you think we'll have to wait?"  
  
Trip grimaced, "Probably a while. I don't think they like us very much."  
  
Archer agreed, "I got that feeling too."  
  
Reed had been scanning the room, walking around the perimeter. "Captain!" He called out, alarmed.  
  
Archer bolted upright, instantly alert, "What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"The door Sir. It's locked."  
  
TBC


	2. A Dinner to Remember

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and even sorrier to say chapter 3 will be about ten days. We are heading out for vacation and I won't have time to work on this until we get back. Luckily, it's only a week that we'll be gone so don't get too worried! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. Feeding the author is much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 2 A Dinner To Remember**

* * *

The door had failed to yield an answer, or a way out. The away team had searched the room for alternatives. An hour later, frustration gave way to the realization that they were stuck, for the time being.  
  
"What do we do now Sir?" Hoshi asked. She was sitting in one of the provided chairs near the long bed Archer had lain on previously.  
  
Archer sighed, "We wait."  
  
The hour turned into two, then three and as it approached four, the door hummed, admitting a Taltaxin unfamiliar to the away team.  
  
Archer was on his feet before the man had cleared the frame, "Would you mind explaining why we've been locked in here for _four_ hours?" He seethed.  
  
The Taltaxin appeared flustered, "I apologize Captain Archer. I was under the impression you had been informed of this necessary security measure."  
  
Malcolm stepped from behind Archer, "Then you were wrong."  
  
"Uh, yes...I can see that...Captain, I'm afraid we have...factions in our cities. These _factions_ are extremely xenophobic. The security is merely a precaution. We do not wish harm to befall you while visiting our planet." The Taltaxin explained.  
  
Archer studied him intently. He was nervous, that much was clear, his halting speech and grasping for words the main tip-off. Archer grunted, letting the alien believe they had accepted his story, "I see, and who would you be?"  
  
The aliens' face flushed further, "I apologize, again, my name is Ridney, I am your guide and I will be responsible for seeing to your needs while you are visiting."  
  
Trip chose to enter the conversation, "If that's true, we could really use a snack." His stomach grumbled from the lack of food.  
  
Ridney appeared fascinated by the noise, "I see." He seemed to give himself a mental shake, "Actually, if you would be inclined, we are having a formal state dinner. I was sent to collect you, if you are ready?"  
  
Trip shot Archer a look that said undeniably he would rather do anything else, but Archer felt limited in their options. This whole set-up smelled two sides of bad, but he was an official representation of Starfleet, and Earth. It wouldn't do for them to decline and run home to Enterprise because of circumstantial feelings.  
  
Archer shook his head imperceptibly towards Trip, "That would be fine."  
  
"Very well, if you will follow me?" Ridney gestured the team into the hallway.  
  
"...off we go, into the wild blue yonder..." Reed muttered.

* * *

After winding their way through the large building, a complicated route of which Archer and his away team had tried to memorize the path, largely unsuccessful, they had arrived in the reception room cum dining room.  
  
The four couldn't hold back the impact of entering the room. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, reaching up towards the sky, decorated with an intricate pattern of stars, moons and suns. Michelangelo couldn't have done better. The artistry was apparent in every detail. Great columns lined the edges, and windows floated amidst the walls, seeming to be held in with nothing.  
  
Ridney smiled, "You like our T'Zart room?"  
  
Archer nodded, continuing to follow their guide to a row of seats that were meant for them, "I'm curious, why is the rest of the building..." He wasn't sure how to finish off his question without unintentionally offending the Taltaxins.  
  
"You wonder why the rest of the building is so plain, compared to this room?" Ridney finished for him.  
  
"Yes, this room is...impressive." Archer said.  
  
"Captain, we are a spartan race, taking pleasure in the principle of 'less is more', do you see? But we also love beauty, and this room is one of a few where we express our artistic side. It is an especially glorious work of art." Ridney enthused. "You may be seated here." He indicated four seats in a row along a great table that stretched across half the room. "The ministry members will be arriving shortly. If you need anything, ask for me, and I'll come to your service. Enjoy your dinner."  
  
Ridney marched away, leaving the team staring uncertainly at the empty seats. Three faces stared at Archer.  
  
"Sit." He ordered. They'd sit and they'd get through this, and then make their excuses and leave. This couldn't be that bad, could it?  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before the rest of the seats were filled with various Taltaxins. A great too many for them to keep straight, Archer thought glumly. He did recognize Veen sitting three over from their position, which was obviously the position of importance, as his chair was the largest and centered in the table.  
  
The hum of several conversations filled the room. A scrawny alien sat on Archer's right. He tilted his head acknowledging the visiting men, and turned towards his companion, striking up a conversation about the local news and how terrible their coverage had been of late. Archer sighed again. He felt like a fish out of water. He turned back to look at his people. They appeared as uncomfortable as he, Hoshi was engaged in a conversation with Trip, and Reed was studying the exits of the room with calculated progression.  
  
A loud chime sounded throughout the room. Trip stopped mid-sentence and looked away from Hoshi. Reed pulled his eyes away from the window. Prime Minister Veen stood. _This is it_, Archer thought, relieved to have the dinner underway.  
  
Veen clasped his hands in the front, and smiled at the members in the room, sat amid little tables that lined the room in rows behind the great table where apparently ministry and visiting dignitaries (themselves included) only were seated. _The little people versus the big_, Archer thought.  
  
"Greetings, fellow Taltaxins!" Veen boomed, surprising Archer, "We've called this state dinner to celebrate our guests." Veen gestured with his left towards Archer and his crew. "Captain Archer and his men are visitors from the Starship Enterprise!" The crowd seemed largely unimpressed. Archer sighed again.  
  
Veen continued, "We are also gathered tonight to celebrate Govenor Shurone's reelection!" The crowd offered thunderous applause, "Congratulations Miche!" He pronounced it with a long a sound for the e. A Taltaxin two seats from Archer, stood, bowed then retook his seat. "First, we'll eat!" Another round of applause, "Then we'll mingle. Enjoy!"  
  
And upon that announcement, servants streamed from the side columns, platters loaded with different sized dishes. Trip leaned towards Archer, "Is this stuff safe to eat?"  
  
Archer turned towards the Taltaxin next to him, "Excuse me, we were wondering, is this food safe for us?"  
  
The Taltaxin looked at him as if he were mentally deficient, "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
Archer straightened, "No reason." Then turned back to Trip, sotto voice, "I guess we'll find out."  
  
Hoshi looked nervous, "Do you think that's a good idea Sir?"  
  
"Not really." Archer replied.  
  
The server's lowered several dishes in front of the four, smiling, "I apologize for interrupting, but I overheard your question, these dishes are quite safe. We were given your biological information." He lay the last dish in front of Archer, smiled again and headed back towards where he came from.  
  
Trip didn't look reassured, "Cap'n, if I grow horns..."  
  
"I'll be sure to have Phlox remove them." Archer joked. He lifted the lid on the dish in front of him, tentatively, unsure of what he would find.  
  
He was pleasantly surprised; it almost looked like a pasta dish on Earth, he looked at the other's plates, all had the same meal.  
  
"Dig in." He ordered, and taking what looked like their version of a fork, twisted some and took a bite. He was shocked by the strong nutty flavor that exploded on his tongue. Interesting. He saw the other's registering the same shock as they took their first bite.  
  
Trip coughed, "That's...different."  
  
Reed took another bite, chewed, swallowed, "So far so good, I don't feel like I'm going to die."  
  
Hunger took over fear, and they quickly finished the unusual dish. Archer felt pretty good. He took his cup gingerly, looking at the red liquid that swirled around. "Wonder what this is?" He asked.  
  
Trip lifted his and gulped it down. Archer stared at him.  
  
"What? I was thirsty." He said.  
  
Archer shook his head, odd, but then figured he might as well give it a shot, "Heads up." He said, and tossed the contents down in a similar fashion. His throat clenched as the liquid slid down his esophagus, burning a trail to his stomach.  
  
"Wow." He said.  
  
Trip laughed, "Got a bit of a kick to it, eh Cap'n?"  
  
Archer gulped, feeling his face burning, "You can say that."  
  
Hoshi opted for a small sip, as did Reed, after viewing the devastation on Archer's and Trip's face. The two were beginning to sweat profusely.  
  
"Are you all right, Sir?" Reed asked.  
  
"Never been better Malcolm!" Archer slapped his chest, "I wouldn't mind another."  
  
Trip agreed, loudly. Before they could voice the request a second time, a white-garbed server refilled their cups.  
  
Archer and Trip again tossed it back in one gulp. Reed looked at Hoshi, worried. Hoshi leaned towards Reed, speaking quietly, "Do you think we should stop them from having any more?"  
  
Reed did think so, but he wasn't sure how to go about it, "Uh, Sir? I think that drink may be causing...a reaction in you and Commander Tucker."  
  
Archer laughed, noisily, "Nonsense, we feel great, don't we Trip?"  
  
Trip grinned, "Certainly Cap'n, never felt better."  
  
Hoshi glanced again at Reed, "It's going to be a long night." She mumbled, purposefully keeping her voice low.  
  
Reed nodded and decided no matter what, the Captain and Commander would not have another one of those drinks. Luckily, they seemed content to stop at two.  
  
The dishes were cleared, and the Taltaxins began to get up and 'mingle'. Reed was thrilled. Soon they could make their excuses and he could get the Captain and Tucker out of here. They were behaving quite odd, almost as if heavily inebriated. He wondered if the drink was alcoholic, but none of the Taltaxins seemed affected, and he had seen some of them drink three to four glasses of the red liquid.  
  
Before he could think of a polite way of requesting their return to the shuttle, Archer and Tucker had been whisked away by Veen to a group chatting in a corner by the long table. Reed's eyes narrowed. He stepped towards them, only to have an unusually tall Taltaxin step in front of him, "Lieutenant Reed?" He asked.  
  
Reed looked up...and up...to see if he recognized this one. He seemed oddly familiar, "Have we met?" He asked, unsure.  
  
The Taltaxin concurred, "Yes Lieutenant, I was in the security detail that picked you up at your shuttle. I have something important to discuss with you."  
  
"Umm, that would be fine, if you could give me a moment..." and he started towards Archer again.  
  
A firm hand gripped his arm, "_Now_ Lieutenant. The safety of you and your team depends upon it. All is not as it seems with the ministry."  
  
Reed looked back at Hoshi, then at the Captain and Tucker, "Go with them Ensign, do not let them out of your sight."  
  
Hoshi debated internally, splitting up was frowned upon during away missions, but clearly this was more complicated than usual. She agreed, and headed off towards the Captain and Commander Tucker.  
  
"Let's go." He replied.  
  
The Taltaxin pulled him towards a door, recessed in an alcove behind a large column, "This way." He indicated.  
  
They proceeded through the door and down a hall, finally entering another room that was covered in what he thought of as security screens, showing different scenes happening throughout the building.  
  
"What room is this?" He asked. He tried to identify if one of the rooms being watched was their guest quarters.  
  
"It is." The Taltaxin said, "Your room." He clarified.  
  
Reed grimaced, "I see."  
  
"I apologize for dragging you away from your Captain, but he and Commander Tucker are under the influence of the G'Tag, and their presence would also be missed."  
  
"G'Tag?" Reed questioned.  
  
"A drug on our planet, it's known for it's...loosening...properties. It makes the victim forget inhibitions, and..."  
  
Reed interrupted, "A truth serum?"  
  
The Taltaxin struggled with the reference, "In a manner...yes. Your Captain and Commander Tucker will be essentially 'interrogated' for knowledge of your world, without them being aware."  
  
Reed's mouth tightened to a thin line, "Why?"  
  
"It would take too long to explain, I must get you back before they realize you are gone. The group I belong to, the conspirators, we don't agree with our government's policies. We are concerned that your away team is in danger. You must leave Taltax." He urged.  
  
"Believe me, we want to. Will they let us go when the dinner is over?"  
  
"I don't know. Your arrival was a surprise. They are...handling...things differently than what we expected. We'll do what we can to help you." He guided Reed back to the hallway, "We must get back."  
  
The two slipped into the T'zart room. Reed scanned the crowd, finding Archer, Tucker and Hoshi where they had been previously.  
  
"What is your name?" He turned back to the Taltaxin, but where he had stood there was only empty space. "Swell." He grouched. Annoyed, he threaded his way through the crowd, back to his Captain and the others.

* * *

Archer felt considerably loopy. He struggled to keep upright and listen. The Prime Minister was speaking, but the words were sliding into one long unintelligible sentence. He looked at Trip, maybe he understood. _Nope_. From the dazed expression on Trip's face, he was as confused as Archer.  
  
"Prime M'n'ster, p'haps we can f'nish this l'ter." Archer slurred.  
  
Veen studied him, much like one would do an ant under a magnifying glass, "Why don't you have a seat Captain, you'll be more comfortable."  
  
Another Taltaxin in the group pulled chairs for Trip and Archer. They sat without protest.  
  
"Now, I believe you were telling me about...Earth?" He reminded Archer.  
  
Archer felt growing concern rising in his drugged mind, why did he feel so odd. His vision blurred, "Hoshi?"  
  
"Here Captain." She stepped towards him, kneeling in front. "Right here."  
  
"Where's Malcolm?" The tactical officer's absence finally dawned on him.  
  
"Right here, Sir." Malcolm replied, approaching the cluster of Taltaxins and his people. The Captain and Commander Tucker didn't look too good. Their faces were ruddy, and sweat stood out visibly on their foreheads.  
  
Veen was unsuccessful in hiding a flash of irritation at Malcolm's presence, "We were merely discussing your planet, Lieutenant."  
  
_I'm sure you were_, Malcom thought nastily. "Prime Minister, I think it would be best if we returned to Enterprise. The Captain and Commander Tucker appear to need medical attention."  
  
"Nonsense!" Veen blustered, "The G'Tag is harmless! It's a recreational drink used by many, the side effects are temporary, I assure you."  
  
"Fine." Malcolm said, "Give me a moment with my Captain to ensure he is otherwise healthy, if he says he is all right, we will stay until the dinner is over."  
  
Veen seemed surprised at Malcolm's capitulation, taken off guard, he nodded, "Yes, yes...that would be fine." He waved the others to give the Enterprise people space.  
  
Hoshi moved closer to Trip, "Commander, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm FINE!" Tucker replied, grinning crazily, "N'ver f'lt bett-er." He slurred, his drawl pronounced. He slipped sideways, Hoshi's quick reflexes the only thing keeping him off the floor.  
  
"Whatever you say, Commander." Hoshi sighed, looked at Reed and shook her head. Commander Tucker was a mess.  
  
Malcolm knelt by Archer, "Captain, you and Tucker have been drugged."  
  
Archer tried to focus his eyes on Reed, failed, "Why d'you say...that?"  
  
"Trust me. I've got a plan, but you must do as I say." He grasped Archer's chin, forcing his attention. "Can you do that?"  
  
Archer nodded, sloppily.  
  
Reed sighed; _it will be a miracle if this works_. He leaned towards Archer and whispered instructions in his ear. Saying a prayer, he pulled back and stood.  
  
Veen and his group descended upon them like a pack of vultures. "Well?"  
  
"I'm worried that this-G'Tag-is affecting our men _poorly_." Reed emphasized poorly, and nudged Archer surreptitiously with his knee.  
  
As if on cue, Archer keeled over, falling like a rock on the hard marbled floor.  
  
Trip snorted, Hoshi jumped up, "Captain?"  
  
Reed glared at Veen, "We must get them back to our ship!"  
  
Veen seemed at a loss, clearly unsuspecting a collapse. "I...Uh...We have doctors in the building."  
  
"If my Captain dies because of your negligence, you'll have to answer to my government. Our world is powerful, Prime Minister." Reed threatened.  
  
Veen looked ready to concede. He waved for a guard.  
  
"H'ws that? Too m'ch?" Archer slurred from the ground. Reed groaned and Veen turned purple.  
  
"Take them to their rooms." He fixed Malcolm with an angry glare, "Lock them in."  
  
_Crap, they were so screwed_. Reed glanced back at Archer, still smiling, pleased with his performance. _Really screwed_.  
  
TBC 


	3. ConspiratorsWhat Conspirators?

Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the others, but we got back from vacation, and our computer has been infected with that about:blank. I've been spending most of my free time at night trying to get rid of the thing, with no luck yet. I gave it up and decided to work on this so I could get out the next chapter before you all gave up on me! I promise updates will keep coming, just be patient, if we can't eradicate this thing, we are going to have to reformat which will be a mess. The good news is we have an alternate computer so I won't leave you all hanging! Thanks for bearing with me, as always please read and review, a writer's best asset are the readers!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Conspirators...what conspirators?**

**

* * *

**  
"If I catch the driver of the train, I'm going to kill him." Archer growled.  
  
Reed looked up from his position in a chair across the room. Finally! "What train would that be Sir?" He asked.  
  
"I think the Cap'n is referring to the train running through our heads..." Trip said groggily, curled on the bed next to Archer, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Archer rolled himself away from Trip, "Fine, just not by me."  
  
Hoshi stared at the pair, "We warned you not to drink that stuff."  
  
"So you did Ensign." Archer swung his feet to the floor, cradling his head with his hands, "What exactly was _that stuff_?"  
  
"Veen claims it was a recreational drink." Malcolm replied. He was sitting in the chair, and shredding something into tiny pieces, of which he tossed to the floor.  
  
"And you don't believe him?"  
  
Malcolm threw one of the pieces down harder, "Not bloody likely. He's locked us up, given you and Trip some type of truth serum...I would say _not trusting_ him is an understatement." He threw another piece viciously.  
  
"Truth serum, where did you get that idea?" Trip raised his head, then dropped it down when the effort became too much to maintain.  
  
Reed tossed the remaining bits to the floor, and got up, "Hoshi, why don't you see if Commander Tucker is all right, I'll check on the Captain."  
  
Archer looked at Malcolm with confusion, "I don't need..."  
  
"We aren't SURE what kind of lasting effect it will have." He exaggerated, waggling his eyebrows, and jerking his head at the ceiling.  
  
Archer considered himself a fairly intelligent man, but he was tempted to ask Malcolm if he was having some sort of epileptic fit. He found his own head bobbing in rhythm with Malcolm's. "I...think I..." He looked at Malcolm who smiled, nodding, "I...feel a little...shaky?" He said. Malcolm was beaming at him.  
  
Hoshi fussed over Trip, who laid back, groaning. Archer gouged him with an elbow, "Don't over do it, Trip." He mumbled.  
  
Reed knelt down in front of Archer, and pretended to examine him. "Play along." He whispered.  
  
"Why?" He asked, speaking through his teeth.  
  
"We are being monitored...YOUR PULSE IS A BIT FAST...I was approached by a group that call themselves the conspirators...ANY HEADACHE...he's the one who told me the drink contained G'Tag, a truth serum type drug."  
  
"Yes, MY HEAD DOES HURT A BIT." Archer followed Malcolm's lead, "Did he say how to get out of here?"  
  
"MAYBE WE CAN ASK THEM FOR SOME PAIN RELIEVER...he didn't, he did say they would try to help us if they can." Malcolm made a show of pushing Archer against the pillow.  
  
Archer glared, if he wanted to lie down he would've done so, "I'M FINE I REALLY DON'T NEED TO LAY DOWN...what are you doing _Lieutenant_?"  
  
"Would you just do as I ask, if they think you need assistance, then maybe we can get some answers...YOU LOOK AWFULLY PALE SIR."  
  
Archer rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous, if the aliens waited long enough T'Pol would be breathing down their proverbial necks. She could intimidate that toad of a Prime Minister in her sleep.  
  
Trip emitted a long held moan. Archer winced, good God, get the man acting lessons! "COMMANDER, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" He tried for the 'very concerned' look.  
  
Tucker winked, "NO SIR, I THINK I'M REALLY SICK." He cradled his abdomen and made another painful moan. "Do you think it's working?"  
  
Archer gritted his teeth, if it wasn't, he'd really be hurting in a minute. Archer would do it for him. His head did hurt. Archer looked over at Hoshi. She looked worried (not surprising), but she still had her hand resting on Trip's arm. She caught his gaze and noticed as it followed her down to her hand. Blushing, she jerked it back.  
  
Their efforts were rewarded when the door slid open to reveal the prime minister, and two additional Taltaxins the away team had yet to meet. Despite the headache he _did_ actually have, Archer glared at Veen with more energy than he believed possible.  
  
"I want an explanation, _Prime Minister_."  
  
The entire away team was surprised by Veen's response. Gone was the fake simpering; in place was a hardened cold individual.  
  
"_You_ are in a position to demand _nothing_, Archer." Veen walked towards the group, hands clasped behind his back, stalking as a cat approaching its prey. "Tell me, who concocted this scheme?" He paused, considered the four, and then continued, "It was quite elaborate. I had no idea the conspirators were in a position to carry on such a charade. In fact, I had no idea our eradication program failed so miserably as to allow this many to escape."  
  
Trip and Archer shared baffled looks. Malcolm's lips tightened.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if we fail to contact our ship, they will come looking for us." Archer sat up, all pretense dropped. "We don't take kindly to being locked up, drugged and accused of being members of some radical faction on your planet."  
  
Veen studied Archer, "If you are who you say you are, then there is still four hours before your ship will even attempt to find you."  
  
Archer fought to contain his displeasure at realizing his conversation with T'Pol had been monitored. He forced himself to his feet, unsteady and hoping it wasn't obvious, "I wouldn't suggest you wait for them to come looking."  
  
Veen laughed, "Archer, I'm afraid I must insist. You see, whether you are a conspirator or not, and I'll concede that you may be who you claim to be, but I still have a missing criminal. We were moments away from locating her when your ship arrives. A distraction that cost us a great deal." He paced away from Archer, executed a smart turn, and then faced the away team; "I intend to find out how you helped her, with or without your cooperation." He nodded to the two aliens by his side, "Bring him."  
  
They came at Archer, who quickly nodded at Malcolm and Trip. The three men lunged forward, tackling the Taltaxins. Archer knew it was a mistake seconds after hitting his victim. The Taltaxin felt as if his body was lined in steel. He was swatted away as if he were no more than a fly. That didn't help his headache. He looked over and was dismayed to see Malcolm and Trip had fared little better. Trip was flat on his back, Malcolm climbing to his knees.  
  
"As you can see, we are a _little bit_ stronger than you. I suggest you remember that in the hours ahead." Veen said. He had stood impassively while their escape attempt had been rebuffed.  
  
Veen's henchmen grabbed Archer, and began to drag him towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Trip hollered.  
  
Veen smiled, kind, as if placating a child, "Do not worry Charles, your turn will be soon enough."  
  
The door snapped shut behind them; a shocked silence covered the room. The three away team members each considering what was going to happen to their Captain.


	4. Well This is Fun

Author's Note: Tobie, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it is a delight to know someone out there is following my work and enjoying it so much! As to your question, there were four members of the away team, and Hoshi was the fourth. I had it in my story notes from Of Mice and Men, but I never specified the four in that story. I make notes as I flesh out plot and characters so I have a reference during the writing. It helps to avoid mistakes (I have a bad memory). It was merely bad luck for the three members of the away team to wind up kidnapped in Of Mice and Men, Hoshi was just lucky. grin

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Well This is Fun**

* * *

Trip stared at Malcolm, then back towards Hoshi, "I think now would be a good time to leave." He uttered then dropped back on the bed.

Hoshi looked at Trip worriedly, he and Archer had barely recovered from the G'Tag, and now Archer had been taken away for interrogation, leaving them to dwell on what was happening. None of it made any sense. Bits and pieces of a puzzle that wasn't anything like the type she was used to solving. Languages were complicated, but at least there was a commonality of purpose. The Taltaxins were acting with everything else but an obvious purpose.  
  
"Lieutenant, do you think he'll be all right?" She asked.  
  
Malcolm looked up from studying the lines on his palms. He realized that this was probably rattling Hoshi, remembering her first missions. She had been a mess, questioning her ability to be a member of the crew. Though long past that point, she still was the least comfortable of the crew on away missions.  
  
"If they wanted us dead, they would've done it a long time ago Ensign." He replied, giving her a half-smile or reassurance.  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but think that wasn't quite the answer she had hoped to hear. "What if they want us dead _now_?" She mumbled.

* * *

Archer breathed hard. "Do you mind, I'm about half the size of you guys." He had been escorted...pulled a better description...through what felt like miles of corridors. They all had the same austere white paint, lack of windows and cold hard beige tile.  
  
"Bet it must be awfully hard cleaning this place."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The Taltaxin holding his right arm in a painful grasp glared at him.  
  
"You know, you've got anger issues." Archer said, staring back at him equally hard.  
  
A slap across the face that snapped his head back was the only reply. Archer could feel blood trickle down his chin from the busted lip his smart- ass comment had earned him. _I really need to learn to be quiet_, he thought.  
  
Veen came to an abrupt stop in front of a door that looked like every other door, plain and silver, with no discernable control panel. He waved a hand- held item near the wall and the door slid back. Veen motioned for them to take Archer in.  
  
"What, not going to stay and join the party?" Archer said.  
  
Veen smiled, and walked away.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to dislike that guy." He said, talking to the air. A slap on the head reminded him to keep his comments to himself. He glared at the brute holding his arm. A stony look reminded him these aliens really didn't care.  
  
He was pulled in the room and tossed in a large metal chair. He fought to jump out, but was held roughly in place by his escorts, while buckles were attached to his wrists and ankles.  
  
"I'm not really into being strapped into a chair...can't we talk about this?" Archer felt panic rising.  
  
Brutus I and Brutus II, as Archer decided to call them since he didn't have a name, moved back to stand as sentinels by the door. Archer sensed movement behind him, straining he tried to turn his head far enough to see who or what was in the room with them. A friendly face came into view, allowing him to relax his muscles in his neck.  
  
"Captain Archer, lovely to see you again!" The Taltaxin was what he would describe as on the short side, compared to those he had met up to now. He appeared to be running fat, and seemed very happy, almost Phlox-like with his giddiness.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
The fat Taltaxin grinned, "Oh my, you probably don't recall. We met at the dinner a while ago. You were a bit 'out of it' I suppose. In a way, that's my fault, I misjudged how much of the G'Tag to place in your drinks. Oh well, live and learn I always say." And he smiled even wider, if it were possible.  
  
Archer had a very nasty feeling about this alien. He decided to try and learn as much as he could from the alien. "I, uh..." Archer pulled at the restraints, "...am at a disadvantage, I don't know your name."  
  
"Oh, yes, how terribly rude of me, I'm Dr. Luvox. I work here at the ministry. They keep me quite busy, yes, indeed." Luvox fussed with some medical instruments on a tray he had pulled near Archer's chair. He picked up a vial of clear liquid and aspirated into a type of needle.  
  
Archer squirmed harder against the restraints, "What is that?"  
  
Dr. Luvox looked at Archer, and patted his arm, "Now, don't you worry about a thing. It's quite harmless. We need to know some information and this is a quite efficient method. Not messy like some of those other ways..." He dropped off and before Archer could form a protest, jabbed him in the neck, "Relax, Captain. Soon you won't care about a thing, I assure you."  
  
Archer fought to maintain clear thought. The liquid burned through his neck, he could feel the chemical traveling through his veins. He felt hot and sleepy. "What...what is it?" He tried again.  
  
"Are you really a Captain?" Luvox asked, pulling up a metal type chair, next to Archer. He was still smiling but his earlier easy-going demeanor was gone.  
  
"Are you really a doctor?" Archer managed to spit out, though control of his tongue was slipping. He felt beads of sweat dripping through his hair. He found his vision blurring and his body slouching in the chair.  
  
Luvox laughed, "Ah, maybe a little bit more then." And he jabbed Archer again.  
  
"Shit! Would you stop that?" Archer yelled, the pain growing.  
  
"If you tell me what I want to know, now, where were we? Oh yes...are you really a Captain of a vessel named Enterprise?"  
  
Archer wanted to say yes, he wanted to give him what he wanted, so he would be left alone. His mouth wanted to act before his mind could tell it no. He fought for control. "And I think I asked if you...were really a doctor." He said.  
  
Luvox's smile faltered, "Very unusual, but in a few moments I doubt you'll be able to resist even the simplest of questions."  
  
Archer had to agree. What little control he had was fading fast. Before he lost all ability, he kept repeating mentally, _say nothing...say nothing...say nothing...your mother is a slimy alien...your mother is a slimy alien_.  
  
Luvox swiveled his chair closer to Archer, bending in, "Are you Captain of a ship named Enterprise, from a different planet?"  
  
Archer cursed, his words slurring, "Y...your mo...ther is ...a slimy...alien."  
  
Luvox's smile fell from his narrow face entirely. He stood up angrily and delivered a hard blow to Archer's face. He leaned in until his face was inches from Archer's, "You will tell me what I need to know Captain. You may want to consider that if you tell me, your crewmembers won't have to. You can save them this pain, Captain."  
  
_Once more, with feeling_, thought Archer dimly, "Go...to...hell!" He replied.  
  
"I don't know what this...hell...of yours is, Captain, but I assure you, I _will_ take you there." He said savagely, pushing himself back into his chair.

* * *

Trip studied Archer's face. His lip was busted and a vivid bruise was swelling out from his cheekbone. He was unconscious and largely unresponsive. An hour ago they had returned his friend to them, tossing him on the bed like a sack of leftovers. The three had hardly managed a protest before Hoshi had been yanked to her feet and hauled out of the room. Before the door had slid shut she had shared a last desperate look towards Tucker and Reed. She was the weak link. He sighed; they could only hope that she would find the strength she would need.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
Malcolm stopped pacing, "I think she's a lot stronger than she realizes."

* * *

Luvox leered happily at the female strapped in the chair, "Your Captain was quite helpful, Ensign Sato."  
  
Hoshi glared, he was lying, and both of them knew it. "I doubt that."  
  
Suddenly Luvox leapt forward, coming so close that Hoshi found herself involuntarily pushing back further into the chair, "You're right. He had the chance to save you from this, but he didn't. How does that make you feel?" He jabbed her with a needle, and pulled his body away.  
  
She cried out in shock, she hadn't seen the needle. She did feel the hot pain running rampant in her body. She couldn't stop the soft whimper of hurt, but held back anything further when she saw the triumphant smile spreading on the creepy doctor's face.  
  
"I won't tell you anything either."  
  
"We shall see, my dear, we shall see."  
  
Luvox pulled up the chair he had sat in earlier with Archer. Hoshi couldn't help but notice flecks of blood standing out on his white jacket. Anger burned along with the chemical.  
  
"Where is Enterprise from?" He asked.  
  
"The Klingon Empire." Hoshi replied.  
  
Luvox's eyes narrowed, "Klingon? What is this _Klingon_?"  
  
Hoshi wanted to answer. She wanted to compare the big hairy war-mongering aliens to these nasty cold beings, but another surge of heat, and her tongue felt numb and sloppy. She stumbled to speak, "Ali...ens."  
  
"Not you, then? How is Enterprise from this place?" Hoshi groaned. She wanted to tell everything down to her Grandma's favorite recipe. She berated herself, the Captain hadn't given up anything, and she wouldn't. _Say nothing, say gibberish, say nothing_...she kept repeating the mantra.  
  
Luvox backhanded her. He leaned in again, "Explain!"  
  
"You kind of...remind...me of a Klingon...big mean bull..y."  
  
"I fail to understand why your kind is so willing to persist in defiance? We won't stop till we have the answers we seek." He grasped Hoshi's chin with strong fingers, forcing her eyes to look at his, "You are only ensuring more...discomfort...for yourself and your friends."  
  
"Kling...on's have...lot's of hair." Hoshi was proud of that one; the furrows on Luvox's face had deepened, indicating he was not pleased.  
  
Luvox stood up, gesturing for his assistants, the two escorts, to come and retrieve Sato. "Bring me Commander Tucker."  
  
As they released Hoshi, he smiled, "It will not go so well for your friends if you all fail to give us the answers we seek. You may want to tell your Captain this."  
  
Hoshi fought to focus on Luvox. There was no trace of the smile in his narrow eyes; the implied threat sent a chill down her spine. She would not show weakness, "Tell him...yourself." She spat angrily.  
  
Her guards hauled her away.

* * *

"Have you gotten any information from the...detainees?"  
  
Luvox fiddled with his tray, rearranging instruments and vials. Prime Minister Veen had arrived shortly after his assistants had taken away the female Ensign. Luvox enjoyed his work; he was a student of pain and the various methods of inflicting it upon others. He harbored a deep dislike for the ministry, and tolerated them as a means to an end. Because of their policies, he could practice while enjoying the sanctity of the government. It was the only reason he tolerated the insipient fawning and politeness he was required to present to the Prime Minister. The idiot probably had no idea he would just as soon sit Veen in his chair, as the other victims he played with.  
  
He forced the fake smile, "Not yet Prime Minister, but I'm sure it will be forthcoming soon. I prefer a nice...slow...introduction into my sessions. It allows for a certain mental aspect in addition to the physical."  
  
Veen inwardly shuddered, Luvox was a dangerous nuisance, his practices a blight against his administration, but an invaluable service that he must have. "There is a certain...urgency, Doctor, one hour remains before their ship expects contact. If their story is legitimate, we will have a bit of a problem on our hands."  
  
"If their ship is legitimate, Prime Minister, then you all ready have a problem."  
  
Veen chewed his lip in distaste, "I can't accept this, it isn't possible, a whole race of beings like these mutants? Inconceivable!" He strode towards the door, and turned to the Doctor, "I want answers Luvox, get them!" 


	5. Interrogations and Intrigue

**Chapter 5 **

**Interrogations and Intrigue**

* * *

Travis sat in the Captain's chair. He took notice of the crewmen manning their positions. Delta shift was a quiet time on any spaceship, and Enterprise was no exception. He had returned from dropping off the away team, and to his normal duty at the helm, only to find out he would need to pull a double shift because Ensign Tye injured himself in the exercise room during a gymnastics routine. He had gone off shift, taken a nap, and returned to duty only to be given command of the bridge when the senior officer left for the mess hall.  
  
He stifled a yawn. Crewman Bay was at communications and Travis couldn't help sneaking an appreciative look. He thought about asking her out, they were equivalent ranks, but he had never been very good with women. Some times he still felt like the gawky teenage kid hanging around his Dad's cargo ship.  
  
The Captain's ready room door slid open, and T'Pol walked onto the bridge. Travis jumped out of his seat, "T'Pol! I mean... Sub Commander, I didn't realize you were here." He stumbled to recover from his protocol goof.  
  
T'Pol nodded coolly, "Mr. Mayweather."  
  
Travis slid back to helm, _smooth move_, he thought. "Isn't your shift over Sub-Commander?"  
  
"Yes, but the away team is due to report in shortly. I wished to be present." T'Pol didn't say that she had stayed because she was worried. Vulcan's didn't admit to worrying. "Mr. Bay, has there been any contact with the away team?"  
  
Ensign Bay cringed, "No Ma'am." Rudy, as her friends called her, was still struggling to get comfortable with a Vulcan on board. She hadn't come to the ship with much in the way of preconceived notions about T'Pol, but she was intimidating, and Rudy always felt she was reporting to the Admiral when she spoke with T'Pol.  
  
"Time?" She enquired. No one needed clarification on what she meant.  
  
"Ten minutes Sub-Commander. Should I try to hail them?" Rudy asked.  
  
"Negative." T'Pol sat in Archer's chair, "We can wait."

* * *

"Has anyone told you you're a real cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch?" Trip was strapped in the same metal chair. He was angry. Hoshi had been returned in better shape than Archer, but just barely. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask her what happened before the goons had grabbed and taken him.  
  
Luvox was sitting in the chair, staring enigmatically at Tucker, "Frequently. Do you have any idea how many have sat in this very chair?"  
  
Trip didn't bother replying. It was clear this alien fed off the entire process. _Don't feed the animals_, he repeated in his head, picturing a nice big cage at the San Francisco Zoo.  
  
"We've been here for a while, are you planning to stare me to death?" Trip settled on asking instead.  
  
Luvox laughed, "I'm thinking on what I should do with you." He stood up and went to his tray of instruments, "You see, your Captain and Ensign Sato proved remarkably...resilient to my drugs."  
  
"Resilient? Cap'n was still senseless when I was pulled out of there!"  
  
"That's because I gave him twice the dosage. He was _very_ stubborn." Luvox turned to Trip, "You wouldn't do that, now, would you? Surely you can be reasonable?"  
  
For the first time, Trip began to really worry about getting out of here alive. There was something definitely not right with the alien in front of him. He appeared almost manic, smiling and angry at the same time.  
  
"Uh...sure. I'm sure we can...work this out." Trip struggled with the words. "What, umm...what do you want to know?"  
  
"You claim to be from a ship named Enterprise. From Earth."  
  
Trip stared at him, "How d'you know that?"  
  
Luvox stifled a flash of irritation, "You and your Captain told us that at the dinner, now don't interrupt, it isn't polite."  
  
Trip wondered if someone would rescue him from this obvious nightmare. He was being lectured on manners by a being about to torture him for information.  
  
"As I was saying, from Earth. You people claim to be a race called Hu- mans. Yet, you bear a remarkable resemblance to..." Luvox stopped, and considered Trip. He had been about to give away information, something he rarely did.  
  
"Resemblance to what?"  
  
"Never mind. Is everything I said true? You may as well verify this information, we've been monitoring your away team since your arrival."  
  
Trip shook his head, "Then why are asking me?"  
  
"Willingness to cooperate. I want to see if you will, or if you won't. I should have begun this way with the other two but, hmmm..." Luvox picked up a vial filled with blue liquid.  
  
"I won't cooperate." Trip clenched his jaw, then every muscle in his body. The restraints bit into his flesh.  
  
"I figured as much. My my my, but you humans do appear to be a particularly difficult race." Luvox approached trip with a needle. "This is a bit different from your Captain and Ensign Sato, but perhaps it will be more effective."  
  
Trip couldn't figure out if Luvox was talking to him, or to himself. He wished for just one foot free, anything, to strike out at this nut job. But he didn't have any appendage free, and Luvox quickly jammed the needle into the base of his neck.  
  
"You stupid son-of-a..." Trip started swearing, but lost his train of thought halfway through. What had he been about to say? Weren't the walls white? They were changing colors. That was weird.  
  
Luvox circled Tucker's chair, watching Trip as his eyes glazed over and his head drooped on his shoulders. This drug was very potent. It took effect almost instantaneously, and could be very dangerous if used in to great of amounts. The individual rarely realized what was going on around them while under the influence. It was memory inhibitor, a plus in this situation, the Commander wouldn't remember anything he said or did. He had opted to use a different type with the previous two, wishing to work on the mental fear in addition to adding physical pain. This drug didn't allow either approach, but it should yield answers. He ignored the disappointment at being unable to play with this one as he did the other two. Commander Tucker was all ready mostly unaware of what was happening around him.  
  
"Commander, do you know where you are?" He asked softly.  
  
Trip smiled dreamily, "At Martha's. God she's hot."  
  
"That's right, and Martha wants to know some things before you can see her." Luvox circled back to the front, and signaled Brutus I and II. They came forward, "Bring Prime Minister Veen, I think I shall soon have his answers."  
  
Brutus I nodded, and the two left the room.  
  
"You came here in a Starship, Enterprise...where is the criminal that escaped when you arrived?"  
  
"I don't know of any criminal." Trip replied, monotonic.  
  
"Did you take her to your ship? When your crewman returned with the shuttle, was the criminal aboard?"  
  
"Where's Martha?"  
  
"She's waiting, Commander Tucker. Waiting for you to answer my questions. Where is the criminal?"  
  
Trip's eyes rolled, his mouth drooped. "Martha's a criminal?"  
  
Luvox threw the instrument tray across the room. He'd get his answers, no matter what it took.

* * *

Reed had moved over to the bed to check on Archer. He shook his shoulder gently, "Sir? Can you hear me?"  
  
Archer groaned, "Not...telling...anything." He mumbled, batting his hand at Reed's touch. He rolled away from Malcolm's presence and remained out of it.  
  
Malcolm sighed, and moved to check on Hoshi. She slept near Archer. Hoshi had returned drugged, in pain, but not unconscious, as had been the case with Archer. Malcolm had tried to question her on what happened but she had been to far out of it. Reluctantly, he had told her to rest and they would discuss it later. He was left to ponder Tucker's fate alone in the quiet room.  
  
He stood up and began pacing, again. At the rate he had been walking back and forth, there would soon be a path worn through the tile.  
  
The door opened, stopping his pacing, Malcolm turned, angry and ready to pounce. He was surprised to see Ridney staring at him anxiously.  
  
"Lieutenant, don't say anything." Ridney said, cutting off the slew of questions Reed looked poised to let loose with. "We've temporarily halted monitoring on this room. I belong to the group that contacted you earlier; we are working on an escape plan. If we get you out of this building, how long would it take your shuttle to pick you up?"  
  
Malcolm did the mental calculations, "Ten minutes."  
  
Ridney nodded, "Good. That's better than we hoped for." He waved Malcolm towards him, "There are things going on here that you and your away team do not understand. We are arranging plans now to get you four away from here, but we can't allow our person in the ministry to be identified. This means it is taking more time to figure out how to make this work without giving him away. Tell your Captain to be ready."  
  
Malcolm was surprised to see the shy alien change into a self-assured tactician while relating his information. "Speaking of the Captain, what did they do to him?"  
  
"Drugged." Ridney looked at Archer's face, "And I hear he got...mouthy...with them. They gave him more than he should have, which is why he's still unconscious. He will be fine shortly, I promise."  
  
A wrist device on Ridney beeped softly. "I must go, the security system is coming back online." He backed towards the door, and waved the wrist device at the door, "We will get you out of here." And then he was gone. 


	6. Desperation Abides

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feedback! I agree that the interrogation with Archer and Hoshi need more. I'll have to go back to that and rewrite to bring some more depth. I kind of lost myself in some of my plot decisions and muddled through, but I think I've worked on getting it back on track. As for the Mr. Bay, I believe (and if I'm wrong please someone correct me) but women and men were referred to as "Mr." in the Star Trek series. I really really love to get reviews and feedback. It helps keep me going, especially when I am getting a bit of block with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Desperation Abides**

**

* * *

**  
Shortly after Ridney departed, Archer began to stir. Malcolm helped him get into a sitting position, alarmed at the lack of color on his face.  
  
"Are you all right Sir?"  
  
"No."  
  
Archer managed the one word, and then rolled to the side, retching painfully. Malcolm wished Doctor Phlox was here. He wished anyone was here other than him. He wasn't good at helping people.  
  
"Can I...do anything for you?"  
  
Archer rolled back, exhausted. "No." He closed his eyes. "It's from the drug."  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
Archer waited for the flipping of his stomach to quiet before opening his eyes again. When he did, he noticed Trip was gone. Hoshi was out beside him, and Malcolm looked...disturbed.  
  
"Where's Trip?"  
  
Malcolm shrugged, "Probably the same place they took you."  
  
"What's wrong with Hoshi?" Next question. Hoshi hadn't even flinched next to him.  
  
"Same thing as with you." Malcolm felt like a record. "They took you first, then Hoshi and now they've got Commander Tucker."  
  
"Just how long have I been out, Lieutenant?" Archer asked, worried  
  
"If my calculations are correct, T'Pol will try to contact us...about now."  
  
Archer was an independent man, always believed in fighting his own battles, getting himself out of messes...but today he hoped that T'Pol would work her magic and get them the hell out of here. He was sick to his stomach, tired, worried and he wanted to go back to Enterprise and sleep in his bed, with Porthos, and not wake up until his stomach stopped the dance of the sugar plum fairies.  
  
"That's a long time." He settled on saying.

* * *

"You said you had answers?" Veen stood beside a disgruntled Luvox.  
  
Luvox was experiencing a great deal of anger and frustration. Emotions he wasn't used to feeling.  
  
"I should have...but these...beings, they must be lacking some mental faculties. My drugs are not having the desired effect."  
  
"Luvox, their ship was sighted by several of our deep space telescopes. A returning cargo ship confirms their presence in orbit. It isn't any type of ship known to our planet." Veen was agitated.  
  
Luvox shook his head, "Why you persisted in believing they were anything other than what they claim..."  
  
"You told me you would find out!"  
  
Luvox turned on him; "You didn't need me to find that information, you all ready had it by your security monitors!"  
  
Veen turned red, "We told you what we needed. Verify their story, find out where they are from, coordinates, and find out where they took this _Future_!" Veen fought for control. "You've managed only one of these, one that, as you pointed out, we all ready confirmed."  
  
Luvox looked ready to strike the Prime Minister, he stepped back increasing the distance, removing the temptation, "And you are also aware, Prime Minister, that my work is of a _delicate_ nature. _You_ set the timetable, not I."  
  
"Their Captain did! A timetable, of which, is up."  
  
Veen stared at the slumped figure in the chair, "If word of this gets out..."  
  
For once, Luvox appeared as concerned as the Prime Minister, "There'll be panic. Everything the Ministry has done will be viewed as a debacle. We'll be removed from office, put on trial..."  
  
Veen nodded. Their lies would come crumbling down on top of them. A world told that the mutations were dangerous, and must be destroyed; a ship full of those mutations orbiting their planet. This was a disaster.  
  
Luvox was developing a plan, "Prime Minister...I believe I might have a solution."

* * *

T'Pol sat on the edge of the chair, "Mr. Bay?"  
  
Rudy shook her head.  
  
"Open a channel..."  
  
"We're being hailed, Ma'am!" Ensign Bay interrupted, "It's the Prime Minister."  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol, I'm afraid I am the bearer of quite tragic news." Veen's face on the viewer frowned sympathetically. He was trying to convey his regrets but failing miserably.  
  
T'Pol's eyes narrowed, "Would this have something to do with our lack of contact with our away team?"  
  
Veen bobbed his head, "Indeed Sub-Commander. Would it be possible to meet in person? Aboard your ship, perhaps?"  
  
"I would prefer to be informed now, Prime Minister."  
  
Veen fidgeted, uncomfortable, "Please...I'm ashamed to say...our channel isn't secure. This information, it's of a _sensitive_ nature."  
  
T'Pol considered the Taltaxin, aware that something was not quite right, "Very well, I'll expect your arrival shortly."  
  
T'Pol stood, "Ensign Mayweather, you have the bridge."

* * *

T'Pol positioned herself at the end of the conference table. While waiting for the Prime Minister's arrival, she reviewed the latest sensor logs. Noting nothing of interest, she set the PADD on the table.  
  
It has been twelve hours, thirty minutes and twenty-three seconds since the away team had landed on Taltax. She had spent that entire time uneasy. She intensely felt the need to meditate.  
  
The door opened, revealing one of the security crew, "The Prime Minister has arrived Sub-commander." The man announced, stepped to the side, and allowed Veen to enter the room.  
  
Veen smiled, "It's a beautiful ship, Sub-commander."  
  
She nodded, gestured for him to take a seat. He sat.  
  
"You said you had _sensitive_ information pertaining to the Captain?"  
  
Veen grimaced, clenching a hand under the table, "I apologize for the wait. It would appear that your Captain, and his crewmen, have been kidnapped by a faction of insurgents that call themselves the Conspirators."  
  
T'Pol's face showed no emotion. She reached for the comm. switch, "Doctor Phlox, please report to the conference room."

* * *

"He's essentially correct, Sub-Commander. There is no way of discerning their bio-signs from the Taltaxins." Phlox sat at the table with the Prime Minister and T'Pol.  
  
"Why were we not contacted immediately after this took place?"  
  
Veen found himself looking at the Vulcan. Her features had a green tint, pointy ears, cropped black hair...and very cold. Her face was as closed as his options out of this mess. He knew he had made one mistake after another from the moment the ship had arrived in orbit.  
  
He had thought it was a ruse, another ploy from the conspirators to try and save their last hope. They had been narrowing the net on this Future, the elusive mutant who never should have breathed past her first birthday.  
  
Despite all evidence to the contrary he had decided to proceed with the set- up dinner to wheedle information out of the newcomer's. Choosing to allow them the mistaken belief that their game was working. Their answers had allowed doubt to creep in. When Archer and Commander Tucker had been under the influence of the G'Tag they had claimed to be from a planet named Earth; a planet full of beings like them. Humans, they said.  
  
It had been too horrible to believe. When that security officer of theirs had tried to get them off the planet by pretense, he had even more reason to be suspicious. He decided to find out exactly what they were and where they were from. Where had they taken the criminal and hidden her.  
  
Things had not gone well. The human's story had held up during the monitoring. Then reports from observers about their ship, and their own cargo ship reported seeing a white monster in orbit, larger than anything Taltax had seen in space. Veen had realized then he had made a critical error. Luvox had come up with this plan. Blame the conspirators on their crewmember's kidnapping. Then arrange a tragic confrontation, ending in their demise. They will be off the hook, and just maybe, it will discourage these humans from coming near their planet again.  
  
As for the Future, they will work on the humans until they were assured they had no involvement in her disappearance, and then kill them.  
  
"Prime Minister?" T'Pol prodded.  
  
"We were embarrassed, Sub-Commander, our government failed to protect your people." Veen answered quickly, the rehearsed script continuing to serve him well.  
  
T'Pol fixed him with a steely look, "Your...embarrassment...may have cost our crew their lives."  
  
Veen squirmed in his chair. He had a momentary doubt that this Vulcan would leave without their bodies. When she watched him, he couldn't help but feel she saw right though their plan.  
  
"I apologize." He decided brevity was in his best interest, "We will be in touch." He stood, but was stopped by her words hitting his retreating back.  
  
"We will be conducting our own search, Prime Minister."  
  
He turned, she was staring hard, as if all her worth depended on penetrating his mind. He flinched involuntarily, "Do not come to the surface, it isn't safe."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." She stood, dismissing him. She had taken the power from his side and efficiently restored it back to Enterprise.  
  
Veen tried to act as if it were nothing to him if they did or didn't listen to his advice, "Very well."  
  
He skittered away, desperate to get off this ship full of..._mutants_.

* * *

Malcolm hurt. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his legs hurt...he hurt everywhere. He was strapped in the chair. The Captain had only been awake, for the most part, for roughly ten minutes if Malcolm's sense of time was any good, before the goons had brought Trip back, tossed him to the floor, and came after Malcolm. He had fought, but only earned more bruises for the effort. He cursed every bloody one of them in this room.  
  
"May I ask why you are doing this?" He bit out.  
  
Luvox had long lost any amusement in playing with these creatures. Now he was dedicated...he wanted answers and he wanted to see them suffer. They were an embarrassment on his record.  
  
"You can." He answered. He was seated in front of Malcolm. Watching the tactical officer. Lieutenant Reed's face was red with fury.  
  
"But you won't necessarily tell me." Reed answered his own question.  
  
"Very good, Lieutenant." Luvox fiddled with an instrument, rolling it in his fingertips, "I have to admit, I've been most displeased with your friends." He stood, and began to pace in front of Malcolm.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Luvox stopped abruptly, and threw himself at Malcolm, stopping inches from his nose, "Because, they have refused to answer my questions." Spittle dripped down his chin. He grabbed Malcolm's chin, "I am not a patient man, Lieutenant." He pushed himself back, wiping his face with the back of his arm.  
  
"I didn't notice." Malcolm muttered.  
  
A resounding slap sent his face to the side, hard.  
  
"Where is she?" Luvox asked.  
  
Malcolm stared at him dumbly, "Who?"

"The criminal you helped escape."  
  
"We didn't help any criminal escape."  
  
Luvox gestured wildly with the instrument still in his hand, "Why do you persist in denying what we know to be true!"  
  
"How can you know something to be true, that isn't?" Malcolm asked. This alien was certifiable.  
  
Before he could react, another blow landed in his gut. Malcolm grunted.  
  
"Bloody hell, would you stop doing that!"  
  
"Tell me what I want to know." Luvox remained in front of him.  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you anyway."  
  
His body rocked from another slap. God damn it! That was going to leave a mark.  
  
"Your shuttle arrived at the same time the criminal disappeared. The last sighting was in the general area where you landed; she's on your ship, Lieutenant, we know this. Why not turn her in and save yourself, and your crewmates, any more pain?" Luvox cajoled, switching to a conciliatory tone, a form of good cop/bad cop, but he was the only cop in the room.  
  
_A multiple personality cop_, Malcolm thought. "If this criminal is wanted so badly by your government, she must have done something right."  
  
Slap! That one might have broken his nose.

* * *

"Who's Martha?"  
  
Trip stared at Archer, "What?" He croaked.  
  
"Martha. You kept mumbling about some Martha while you were laying there senseless."  
  
Hoshi nodded, "He's right. You kept getting this dreamy look on your face and saying her name."  
  
Hoshi had woken when they had thrown Trip back in the room. She felt queasy and wiped out, but she guessed she'd live. Looking at the Captain, she wasn't sure which one looked worse.  
  
Trip looked annoyed, "She was this girl I knew in school."  
  
Archer and Hoshi shared a knowing smile.  
  
"Where's Malcolm?"  
  
Trip had woken up enough to realize Reed was gone.  
  
"They took him after bringing you back." Hoshi said.  
  
"Cap'n, we need to get out of here. That guy is insane."  
  
Archer agreed. Hoshi paled.  
  
"T'Pol will be looking for us." Archer smiled at his crew, offering a hope he needed as much as they did. Things weren't looking good for the away team. _Not good at all_. 


	7. The Great Escape

AN: I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, it is _much_ appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**The Great Escape**

* * *

The door opened. Archer, Trip and Hoshi found themselves watching with a mixture of apprehension and concern. Malcolm came flying through, the door thudded shut behind him.  
  
The three stared. Reed looked like he had knocked himself into a wall repeatedly.  
  
"Malcolm?" Archer worked on getting his body to move towards his officer. It moved reluctantly, but he got there. "Malcolm? Lieutenant Reed!"  
  
"I'm here...I think." Reed managed to reply. He was flat on his back, looking up. Archer's face hovered over.  
  
"I don't think they liked you."  
  
Malcolm started to laugh, winced, "No more than you Sir."  
  
"We really need to leave." Trip had quietly slipped over, and helped Reed to his feet.  
  
"We might be able to. When you were out Captain, that fellow, Ridney I think was his name, came by. Apparently, these 'conspirators' are trying to come up with an escape plan." Reed wiped blood from his nose, and limped over to the bed.  
  
"Ridney? That goofy guy?" Trip didn't know whether to laugh or pray. "He seemed kind of...I don't know...butlerish. Hard to picture him in some covert group." 

"If he gets us out of here he can be my butler any day Trip."  
  
"Sir? What do they want? All of this..." Hoshi gestured at them, the room, "It doesn't make sense."  
  
Archer frowned, "I don't remember much, but more than once they've mentioned a criminal."  
  
"They seem awfully interested in where we're from." Trip added.  
  
All eyes turned to Reed, "What? Don't look at me."  
  
Archer drug his feet across the floor, each step exaggerated as he concentrated on a particular thought, "Malcolm, these conspirators, they've only talked to you. What have they said? Any explanation for all of this?"  
  
"We are in danger, they'll try to help...not a lot."  
  
Hoshi snorted, "I think we figured out the danger part."  
  
"T'Pol will be looking for us by now. If those conspirators can get us clear of the building, we've got a good shot of getting off this planet." Archer looked longingly at the door, "How long did they say before they try?"  
  
"They didn't." Reed sat on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. He thought of lying down but decided he really didn't want to be comfortable right now. Right now he needed the pain to keep him going.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate this room." Trip dropped next to Reed on the floor. "And no offense, but you all are starting to smell."  
  
Archer looked ready to reply, changed his mind, and sat down. He sniffed hesitantly at his shirt. _Dear God_!

* * *

Ridney sat at a desk in a white room, indiscriminate from many of the rooms in the ministry building. He stared at the communiqué. The escape was off. It was too dangerous. He was numb.  
  
Of all the wrongs his people committed, now they would do worse. These newcomers, these humans, they were innocent. Not Taltaxin, they didn't vote or choose, or take sides. By the mere act of wanting to make peaceful contact with his people, they were going to die.  
  
He stood, fuming. This was wrong! He had cried when his sister had been murdered. Cried when the mutant babies were put to death. Cried when his friends perished trying to save those they smuggled to freedom. He had no tears left.  
  
He would not let these humans die. He buckled his weapon to his leg, strapped the device to his wrist. He would likely never see this room again. All he had, all he had worked for, and he was giving it up for strangers he had not even known existed 24 hours ago. "Sha-lot, Sha-min, Sha-lot...I_ live, I die...I live_." He would do this thing, whether it ended in Sha-lot or Sha-min.

* * *

T'Pol had finished reviewing the scans of the planet from Travis's trip earlier. She had familiarized herself with the landing area. While the minister had said, "Do not go to the planet, it is not safe." He didn't say, "Don't go to the planet, we'll arrest you." Semantics. She decided they would, in fact, be going to the planet. This time with a complement of security officers armed with phasers.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, I believe we are ready?"  
  
Travis swallowed. This could be bad. They were going back to the surface, without invitation, armed. The good thing, the landing area had been relatively isolated. The bad thing...the landing area had been relatively isolated. It made it very easy for an ambush.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He said, sliding from the helm, and following her off the bridge. His replacement slipped into his seat, seconds apart.

* * *

An explosion rocked the building. Alarms began to blare; garbled alien language began making calm announcements.  
  
The away team jumped, startled by the commotion. Archer looked at Reed, "A diversion?"  
  
"We better hope so." Reed replied.  
  
Hoshi was concentrating on the words being repeated, "Something about 'proceed to the nearest exit'?"  
  
Trip clapped his hands, "Evacuating the building!"  
  
The door to their room opened, Ridney peered in, "Come! We must hurry."  
  
The four hustled after the alien. The emerged into a corridor filled with smoke.  
  
Archer coughed, "You blew up your building to get us out of here?" His eyes watered, "Isn't that a little drastic." 

Ridney paused, "You were going to be killed."   
  
Trip crouched closer to Archer, "That's enough for me." He pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose, "Where's the exit?"  
  
Ridney waved them down a connecting corridor, "We've got to take the back door."  
  
Hoshi didn't want to dampen anyone's mood but "Won't the exits be guarded?"  
  
"Yes, however, the exit we will be taking is currently open."  
  
Archer didn't ask why it was open. He saw the hooded look drape across Ridney's face. This Taltaxin was not so very different from them. He was helping at great cost to himself.  
  
The away team followed him the rest of the way. No more was spoken, a mixture of soberness for the dangerous situation they were in, and the inability to breathe properly from the increasing denseness of smoke.  
  
They were led out a door into fresh red air. Archer thought back to the path out of the building. They would never have been able to work that out on their own. He had led them down multiple corridors that seemed to run parallel, down stairs...the lifts were probably down due to the fire...and around more corridors, till they finally emerged...here. Where was _here_?  
  
"Now what?" Trip asked, blinking in the darkness. Some type of street lamp hovered above them, splaying light across the group, dancing shadows on the wall of the building.  
  
"Now you contact your ship." Ridney looked at Archer expectantly.  
  
_One problem_, Archer thought, _no communicator_. He did a mental slap, "I don't suppose you grabbed any of our things?"  
  
Hoshi's mouth opened then snapped shut. Reed looked like he was going to shoot someone and Trip, Trip looked like he wasn't sure whether this was a good time to laugh or cry.  
  
Ridney settled on looking sick, "Things?"  
  
"Our communicator. We can't talk to our ship without one."  
  
_Sha-min_...they were going to die.


	8. Reunions

AN: TLI, I can't tell you that! If I say who is going to die that spoils all the fun. Hehehehe. Exploded Pen, four people are feeling very tired right now, and very ready to go 'home'! I might be taking pity on them...soon!

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Reunions**

* * *

Travis guided the shuttle to the landing pad, a soft bump the only indication they had arrived. The security team stood taut and ready in the back, T'Pol next to him watching the sensors scroll by with their information.  
  
Travis punched buttons, the shuttle powered down. He looked to T'Pol for orders.  
  
"Stay here Ensign, if there is any trouble, return to Enterprise."  
  
He nodded. _Good luck_, he wished silently.  
  
T'Pol gestured the team out the rear hatch, and scrutinized the PADD in her hand. "We lost contact as they arrived at the ministry building. The route they followed is programmed in this PADD. We will back track, on foot." She tweaked a scanner on her hip. "This is programmed to alert us if we detect human biosigns. The ship sensors couldn't detect the difference from orbit, but Doctor Phlox was able to determine our scanners on the planet will."  
  
The six set out following the path T'Pol carried in her hand.

* * *

"Where do we go now? We can't stay here." Trip hoped that this butler had an idea.  
  
Archer didn't think it had been possible for Ridney to look any worse, but he did. "You've got to have somewhere we can hide?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Hoshi couldn't believe they had escaped only to find themselves in a possibly worse situation, "We can't stay here. I'm not going back for another visit with that crazy doctor."  
  
Ridney was desperately running ideas through his mind, discarding them, and working on something else. After about the fifth thought, he found something that might work. "I've got it. I know where we can go."  
  
Reed indicated for him to lead the way, no one cared to ask where, "Get us out of here."

* * *

Veen had evacuated the building with the other ministry employees. The news was reporting an explosion. Speculation about the cause was being tossed around like a Bitz ball, a child's toy, with no one knowing what the real story was.  
  
Veen felt a mixture of panic and anger. He knew what had happened. He couldn't believe he had been so blind; a conspirator, under their very noses. If he got his hands on that imbecile, he'd kill him.  
  
Luvox came storming into his temporary office, "You let them get away!"  
  
"_Let_ them? I didn't _let_ them do anything, you Janx. Ridney was a conspirator."  
  
Luvox paused, "Ridney? That oaf?"  
  
"Not such an oaf after all. Half the building is destroyed, the prisoner's have escaped, and my latest intelligence reports a shuttle from Enterprise is sitting on the landing pad just outside the city." Veen wiped sweat from his forehead, "You must do something!"  
  
"Me?" Luvox laughed, a warped facsimile of the real thing, "You made this mess Veen, _you_ clean it up." He stabbed a finger towards the Prime Minister then stormed out of the room in the same huff of air as when he had arrived moments before.  
  
Veen's face turned purple. He slammed a button on his desk, "Get me the Captain of the Ministry Police!"

* * *

The away team struggled to breathe. Ridney had led them down the back alley, and further into the encroaching darkness of nightfall. Street lamps were sparsely hovering over their route, leading Archer to believe this was a rarely used part of the city. "Where...are...we going?"  
  
Ridney shot a look back at Archer, "Not much further Captain, there is a building ahead, it was condemned after..."  
  
Hoshi saw him falter, "After what?"  
  
"It was a conspirator hide-out. We constantly struggle with infiltrators. This group had one who turned them in." Ridney closed his eyes. In that group had been his mother and father. They had never agreed with the Ministry policies. He hadn't been a member of the ministry when this happened, still finishing school. Because of his age, he had been found innocent of any involvement in his parent's activities. He had been spared. "They bombed the building. Everyone was killed."  
  
Reed had to give the alien his due, it wasn't likely those looking for him would look in an old hideout, one bombed and wrecked.  
  
The building began to take shape in front of them, a dark heap of debris. Part of the roof rested precariously on two walls that looked unstable. There were holes, wiring, furniture all piled about haphazardly.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, but I'd rather risk the building than being returned to the ministry. One is possible death, the other is certain death." Ridney pulled a section of metal to the side, opening a hole into an alcove.  
  
Trip hunched over, "This isn't so bad." He scrambled to get off to the side and allow the others somewhere to sit. "A little cramped."  
  
"I don't think this is going to do anything about our smell Trip." Archer joked.  
  
Hoshi wrinkled her nose. _You can say that again_.  
  
In a short span of time they had all managed to crawl in the hiding space. Cramped had been generous. Their bodies touched; toes, legs, arms. "It's a good thing I like you guys." Trip grinned, his teeth gleaming in the inky blackness.  
  
Smiles spread on everyone's faces. Personal space was not a luxury they could enjoy right now.  
  
Archer thought this was as good of a time as any to try and get some answers, "Ridney..." He shifted his knee from pressing into Trip's side, "What exactly is going on here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, I imagine you want some explanations." Ridney wondered what he should tell. For some reason, he found himself reluctant to tell the entire story. He didn't want this man thinking poorly of his people. Not all Taltaxins were like Veen and his ministry goons.  
  
"Explanations would be nice."  
  
"Veen was elected over forty years ago." Ridney noticed the surprise on their faces, "What?"  
  
"He didn't look any older than forty years to us." Archer explained.  
  
"He's eighty years old Captain, mid-life."  
  
Trip leaned his head back, "Why do all the bad guys get to live long lives?"  
  
Ridney looked confused. Archer figured he had no idea how old they were, "We don't live as long as Taltaxins apparently, fifty years is mid-life for us humans."  
  
He frowned, "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't know. We assumed you were of similar age."  
  
"I can see how this would be a problem. You get someone bad, and they stay in power for a very long time." Reed spoke up.  
  
"Yes, that is it exactly. Veen had very radical beliefs, and he imposed these beliefs on our people. Life has been...unpleasant...under his government."

* * *

T'Pol crouched at a corner of a building, hiding in an area of darkness in between streetlights. She checked their progress against the PADD. They were halfway to the Ministry building. She looked ahead, and gestured for the security team to fan out ahead and check for residents. She hoped to avoid encountering any Taltaxins, but surprisingly, there had been no sign of any of the cities occupants. _Perhaps there was some type of curfew_, she wondered.  
  
She stood to follow the men when her scanner emitted a soft beep. She grabbed it from her hip and studied the read-out. The Captain and the others were near!  
  
"Crewman Sadie." She called to get the leader of the team's attention. He turned his head to look at her. "The scanner has picked up the away team's biosigns."  
  
He nodded, waved for his members to fall back. He approached T'Pol, "How far?"  
  
She directed it towards the strongest signs, "That way, a mile."  
  
"This way men!" He led off in the direction T'Pol indicated. If all went well, they would have the away team and be back to the shuttle, and Enterprise, in a couple of hours.

* * *

Ridney had paused in his story, taking a moment to rest. The four humans had also taken advantage of the lull in conversation to close their eyes. He knew they were tired and in need of rest, but now was not the time.  
  
"Is your ship looking for you?"  
  
Archer cracked an eye...he had almost fallen asleep. "I hope so."  
  
"What if they don't?" That was Hoshi.  
  
"Think positively Ensign."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"When we get back to Enterprise, I'm gonna have Chef cook up the biggest steak on board." Trip said. His stomach growled.  
  
Reed thought a steak sounded really good, "And potatoes, don't forget potatoes."  
  
Hoshi figured they were forgetting the best part, "Butter...we'll need lots of butter."  
  
A rustle outside the metal scrap that Ridney had pulled back over their entrance caused the group to fall silent. Archer gestured for Reed to slide near the opening, while he did the same on the opposite side. Trip got ready to pounce behind them. The realization that this may have been a good hiding location, but a lousy spot to defend, sunk in. They were so cramped movement would be next to impossible.  
  
The metal was pulled to the side, and a head poked in, "Captain?"  
  
Archer had his fist cocked back, and was in the process of sending it at the figure, when the voice registered. He dropped his arm, "T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes Captain?" Her head hung in the hole like a ghostly apparition. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am now."

* * *

"Prime Minister, we've located the escapees." The Ministry Captain stood tensely in front of Veen.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Sir, the transponder you had attached to the one human led us to their hideout. Our troops are converging on the location."  
  
Veen smiled, finally, something was going right. He'd have them back in his hands soon, and he'd give them one last chance to admit what they had done with the mutant. Either way, they would not live to see their ship again.  
  
"Get them in position, and have them hold off until I arrive. I want to oversee the capture personally."  
  
The Captain nodded. He had long ago learned to not question Veen's orders. He snapped a salute and went to relay the order to hold off on capture. He entertained a brief thought on what these prisoners could have possibly done, but let it go as soon as it passed by. It wasn't his business. 


	9. To Enterprise or Not?

AN: Not much to say except continued thanks for the reviews/feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**To Enterprise...or Not?**

**

* * *

**  
T'Pol handed the scanner to Crewman Sadie, and offered a hand, helping the hunched fugitives from their hiding spot. She couldn't help but notice the obvious state of disrepair the away team found themselves in. Bruised, dirty..._very dirty_...and exhausted.  
  
"Captain, Ensign Mayweather is waiting at the landing pad with the shuttle." She raised an eyebrow at Ridney.  
  
"He's going to request political asylum." Archer supplied the information to T'Pol's unspoken question.  
  
"I am?" Ridney darted a look from Archer to T'Pol.  
  
"You are."  
  
Crewman Sadie was standing to the side, letting them have their reunion, relieved to have the Captain back safe and in one piece. If he hadn't been lost in thought he may have seen it sooner. By the time he realized the scanner was disgorging new facts, it was all ready too late.  
  
"Sub-Commander!" He called to T'Pol, still in the command structure of the recovery team.  
  
T'Pol reacted, taking the scanner from Sadie, reading the information with calm precision. She faced Archer, "We have a problem."  
  
Archer may have been in less than top condition, but he wasn't Captain for nothing. His mind slipped back into strategic planning. They were being surrounded, six armed security members, four wasted away team members, one Taltaxin alien, and a Vulcan. While having a Vulcan automatically upped their odds, he saw the numbers in T'Pol's body language. It wasn't enough.  
  
"Get in the hiding spot."  
  
Sadie jerked, "No...Sir."  
  
Archer turned on the crewman, "Are you disobeying an order Ensign?"  
  
Sadie felt the authority down to his toes. He couldn't...and wouldn't go against his Captain. The one thing drilled into them in the academy was always follow orders. It was the most important rule; a crew that failed to follow orders is a crew that invites death. Feeling incredibly small, "No Sir."  
  
Reed thought he knew where the Captain was going. He also knew his men would have a hard time watching this go down. He approached Sadie, "This isn't the time for last stands and heroics Ensign."  
  
Sadie nodded miserably. He crawled into the hole that had barely been enough room for five. His men followed him, and soon the only one remaining was T'Pol.  
  
Archer knew T'Pol. He knew she was distressed; subtle signs that the casual observer would never have noticed. "Captain...?"  
  
A loaded question-will you be all right...how will we get you back...I can't do this.  
  
"It's the logical thing to do." Archer smiled, and held her shoulders for a brief moment, before giving her a gentle push.  
  
She held his gaze, reluctant, then ducked into the hole, brushing against Ridney on her way in.  
  
Ridney, who was staring at them, confusion written over his face, "Why?"  
  
"They don't know about T'Pol and the security team." Trip explained, his voice flat, shoulders drooped. They had been almost home- almost away from this miserable red planet. He had never been so happy to see those pointy ears, and now they were going to give themselves up to protect her and the other crew.  
  
"But you can't turn yourselves over to them? We'll be killed!" Hysteria crept into Ridney's mind.  
  
Reed shook his head; "I don't think so, not right away. This Veen character still has questions. We were...less than helpful."  
  
The sinking sensation returned to Archer's gut. They wouldn't be killed, but Ridney probably would. "You can run..."  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"Your death won't accomplish anything. We'll try to make a diversion. Get out if you can."  
  
Ridney looked at the four humans. They each nodded in agreement. Even the female was resolved and strong. Not for the first time he wondered if he could live up to their expectations.  
  
"I'll get help."  
  
Archer smiled wistfully, "You do that."  
  
Before anyone had time for more conversation...last words...a bright light flared on followed by another and another, until a circle of floodlights lit the debris-laden area. Archer squinted painfully, raising a hand to ward off the piercing brightness.  
  
"Captain Archer, if you would be so kind as to raise your hands so that we can see them clearly."  
  
A disembodied voice boomed into the night. They recognized the pompous Veen without seeing a figure.  
  
"We surrender, Prime Minister. We'll go quietly." Archer hollered.  
  
T'Pol winced in her cramped position. She wasn't sure she could sit back and do nothing while her Captain and crewmates were recaptured. She must. Archer was right, it was the logical thing to do. It would do them no good for the rest of them to get caught as well.  
  
"Lay flat...hands out!" The voice ordered.  
  
The five did as told. Trip looked up from his position on the ground. He could see dark figures taking shape, walking towards them, lean towering figures moving stealthy, shadows.  
  
Hoshi felt her skin crawl. It was taking every ounce of willpower to remain on the ground. She felt a nudge against her arm. She looked over to see Trip smiling cavalierly beside her. The warmth suffused into her system. _Thanks_, she mouthed.  
  
As the figures converged above them, Archer jumped up, shouting, "Now!"  
  
The away team was up and on the unsuspecting Taltaxins. It was similar to throwing a feather in a stiff breeze, but Ridney took the opportunity nonetheless, and ran in the other direction. A sharp whine signaled weapons fire. Time froze, they turned and watched Ridney collapse, his back smoking.  
  
"No! God Damn it, NO!" Trip shouted.  
  
Hoshi's face fell. Archer turned, and found the alien nearest staring out at the fallen Taltaxin. He pulled his fist back and released it for all it was worth. The Taltaxin fell back, blood spurting from his nose.  
  
He was about to go for a second round when abysmally strong hands gripped his arms, pulling them roughly back, stopping any further movement. He looked around him and saw Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm in similar positions.  
  
Veen sauntered out of the blackness, "That was very stupid of you. I suppose aiding one criminal wasn't good enough, you wanted to help another."  
  
"Ridney wasn't a criminal, he was a decent being. Something you know nothing about." Archer seethed, fury tightening every muscle in his body.  
  
"Ridney was a traitor, nothing more." Veen spat. He got close to Archer's face, "We have unfinished business, Captain."  
  
Reed pulled to get loose, lunging forward to get his hands around Veen. He was pulled back, hard.  
  
Veen cast a lazy eye his direction, "Don't worry, you will all get a turn...again." He waved for their guards to haul them away.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Trip yelled.  
  
"I believe I all ready have, Commander."  
  
Sadie dropped his chin to his chest, closing his eyes. T'Pol hugged her knees. They huddled, waiting until the scanner showed it was clear. They crawled out into the now-lightening dark. It would be daylight soon, they would need to move quickly to get back to the shuttle before the city woke up and began to fill the streets.  
  
"Ensign, I need your communicator."  
  
"Sub-Commander?" Sadie asked, handing it over to T'Pol.  
  
"I gave mine to Ridney."  
  
Sadie's face fell, "They killed him."  
  
"There was a biosign." T'Pol hoped that he had managed to get away. The biosign had faded from the scanner, but she was unable to determine if it was from death or the Taltaxin getting away, or hauled away. Time would tell.

* * *

_Sha-min_...he was dying. He crawled. His back was on fire, flames of pain eating away at his flesh. He felt the device bite into his thigh against the ground. The Sub-Commander had slipped the _communicator_ to him before joining the security men in the alcove. He knew what she wanted.  
  
A surge of purpose, he wouldn't die here. Not now. He had something to do. 


	10. Deja Vu

AN: I know you all are on edge, and as much as I want to put you out of your misery, I'm glad I'm able to drive you nuts with anticipation! That means I'm doing my job as a writer. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, and I have to say, this has been a lot of fun for me to write, more than Of Mice and Men I think!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Déjà vu**

* * *

Travis was humming. It was a song he had heard on Relas V and he kept getting stuck at the fifth bar. High, low, medium, low...and then he couldn't remember. Those same four bars kept running through his head. It was driving him nuts. He tapped it out on his knee...the door opening sent his hand flying up, almost catching him in the eye.  
  
"Sub-Commander!" He noticed two things at the same time. T'Pol and the security team were alone, and none of them looked happy.  
  
"Take us back to Enterprise." T'Pol ordered. She slid gracefully into the seat next to Travis.  
  
He swallowed, swiveled forward, and powered up the shuttle. _This couldn't be good_.

* * *

Reed paced. Four steps up, four steps back ...up four steps, back four steps.  
  
"Lieutenant!" Archer barked.  
  
Reed was startled from his reverie, "Captain?"  
  
"Stop pacing, you're tiring me out."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
Hoshi stretched her legs. They had been tossed in a vehicle a lot less plush than the one they had arrived in...a day ago? She was losing track of time. Once in, they had been blindfolded. She had felt multiple turns, so many in fact, that she suspected they had purposefully driven around the city for the sole purpose to muddle up their sense of location. She kind of figured they were giving the away team more credit than due. They weren't exactly in peak condition.  
  
Finally the car stopped, they had been dragged out, and walked into a building. She could feel and smell the difference. Re-circulated air had a certain odor, and buildings reflected sound waves, creating echoes you wouldn't hear outside. After going a ways, they were shoved into this room, and all they could hear was a very loud clang as the door shut behind them. They had removed their blindfolds and viewed their new surroundings. _Not as nice as the other one_. It made the previous room look like an Ambassador's, and this, a lowly cadet. There was a bed, one, as in uno, and something that she hoped was a _facility_. If it wasn't, they were in for a long day.  
  
"How you holding up Hosh?" Trip leaned near and asked softly.  
  
Archer was glaring at Reed who had resumed pacing. Trip didn't want to interrupt them.  
  
"I've been better. You?"  
  
"Definitely been better." Trip rubbed a weary hand through his hair, ruffling strands into sticking out from his head, "I could think of a million different places I'd rather be."  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of here?"  
  
"Do you want the optimistic response, or the pessimistic one?"  
  
Hoshi smiled. "Let's take door number one Commander."  
  
"You're one of those 'glass is always half-full' people?"  
  
Trip tugged her ponytail, she couldn't help leaning in to rest against his sturdy frame. She was so tired, and a little body heat between two friends was comforting.  
  
"My Grandma used to say I made Pollyanna look like Ebenezer Scrooge."  
  
Trip laughed low, "That bad?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Archer scooted to get closer to Trip and Hoshi.  
  
They smiled, "Grandma and Ebenezer Scrooge." Hoshi answered.  
  
Archer's eyebrow quirked, "Scrooge?" He thought about it a bit, "You know, he kind of reminds me of Scrooge."  
  
Hoshi and Trip looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"Veen, King Scrooge if _ever_ there was."  
  
The mental picture of Veen in a long white nightgown, a cap with a pom at the end, and fuzzy slippers, popped into their heads. Subdued chuckles filled the room.  
  
Malcolm stopped pacing, "_What_ is so funny?"  
  
Archer waved him off grinning, "Nothing Malcolm, nothing at all."

* * *

Veen sat at his desk in his temporary office. He was signing a requisition form for new weapons and armor for his ministry police. He had increased their budget by ten percent in order to hunt down these insidious conspirators. So far the results were better than he had hoped for. Their activities were cut in half.  
  
He leaned his chair back, placing the form down, and muzzling a yawn. It had been a long night, but in the end things had came out as he had hoped. The escaped prisoner's back in his custody, Ridney, the blasted traitor dead, or so he hoped, they hadn't been able to find his body in the chaos but he figured if he wasn't dead he would be soon. Now all he had to do was keep Enterprise off his back, convince them that the insurgents had killed their people, and persuade Archer and the others to admit how they helped his missing criminal escape. With the latter he could count on the services of Luvox. Things were looking up indeed.  
  
He toggled the button on his desk, "I want to speak to Enterprise."

* * *

T'Pol and Travis had departed the shuttle and headed for the bridge. Delta shift had rotated out, yet neither officer chose to go off duty. The temporary helm officer emptied the chair for Travis, and T'Pol regained the Captain's chair.  
  
Ensign Hatch was seated at communications. He was not a natural talent with languages but under Hoshi's tutelage had shown great promise.  
  
"Ensign, any contact from the planet?"  
  
"No Ma'am, it's been quiet."  
  
T'Pol nodded. She surmised the Prime Minister would be contacting her soon. He would probably try and feed her some lie about the away team. After overhearing the actions earlier she was under no false impressions about their safety. If the away team was going to make it back home, Enterprise would need to make the rescue, but they would need help from below.  
  
"Sub-Commander, we're being hailed...its Prime Minister Veen." Hatch twisted in his chair, waiting for his orders.  
  
"Put him through Ensign."  
  
Hatch punched the necessary button. The viewer flickered, and filled with Veen's simpering face. T'Pol felt the intense need to reach through the screen and wring his neck. _A flame, peace...breathe in...out_. She would need to meditate when finished with this...being.  
  
"Yes Prime Minister?"  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
T'Pol arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Your shuttle, it landed on the pad last night." He clarified; thinking her lack of reply was from intentional ignorance.  
  
"I'm aware to what you are referring, Prime Minister." T'Pol refused to answer his question. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Have you found our people?"  
  
Veen wanted to pursue the shuttle issue, but she had unwittingly given him the introduction into his cover story. "Ah, Yes. I'm afraid I have _horrible_ news."  
  
He didn't look like it was horrible. T'Pol couldn't help but think Veen was secretly enjoying the entire charade.  
  
She didn't respond. He stared at her.  
  
Travis shifted in his seat.  
  
Seconds ticked off silently. Beads of sweat were forming on Veen's hairline, he tapped a finger, "Um, yes, well...we conducted a raid...against the conspirators. Your away team was...killed...in the confrontation."  
  
T'Pol remained aloof and calm, taking the news as if someone had told her they had changed linens at the dinner table. She remained quiet.  
  
Veen swallowed, "I'm sorry we couldn't have ended it any other way...I suppose you'll be moving on?"  
  
T'Pol stood, the movement making Veen draw back despite thousands of miles between the two, "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." T'Pol repeated.  
  
Veen was going to pass out. He wasn't good at confrontations. He left these things to his advisors and officials. He should've had Shurone handle this. He was good at lying. He struggled to maintain control, "I'm sorry...I must have heard you wrong, did you say you are _not_ leaving?"  
  
"That is correct Prime Minister. Enterprise will be conducting our own investigation into the...deaths...of our crewmen." T'Pol looped her hands behind her back, grasping a thin wrist with one hand, and taking an open- legged stance.  
  
"I...see."  
  
_No, I don't think you do_.  
  
"We'll offer any assistance you may require, of course, Sub-Commander." Veen offered, "Our government extends our deepest sympathies."  
  
T'Pol fixed Veen with a resolute stare, "We'll be in touch." She turned and inclined her head for Ensign Hatch to cut communications.  
  
Travis wondered what was next, "Now what?"  
  
"We wait, Ensign, and pray Ridney survived." 


	11. Not You Again

AN: I can't believe I've got over 20 reviews!!! Thanks so much, it's encouraging to get feedback. Since I've taken the day off from projects around the house, the boys congregrated their Rescue Heroes toys and Thomas the Tank set in the living room, I've had more free time to write today so I've got another chapter all ready to go! Hope you all enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**Not You** **Again**

* * *

Archer was dozing. After the earlier levity, conversation had dwindled. Malcolm continued pacing..._where did he get the energy_...Trip had let Hoshi drift into Neverland, while falling off himself. Archer figured if ever they needed to rest, now was the time.  
  
So he had joined them, in a half awake-half asleep state. Jumbled images flitted through his mind, like a slide show; Luvox...big needles...Trip asking him a question but he couldn't understand...T'Pol staring at him with those big almond eyes.  
  
A loud noise ricocheted into the room. Archer moved from the nightmarish sleep state to fully alert. He pulled a knee in, ready to stand. Brutus I and Brutus II were back, along with king Scrooge himself.  
  
"Bored Veen? Thought it was time to play with your little human prisoners?"  
  
Veen laughed loudly, "Captain Archer, how nice of you to volunteer." He waved the Brutuses forward to grab the man.  
  
"I'm a nice guy." Archer said.  
  
Veen didn't appear to agree, but then again, Veen was one of the most disagreeable aliens Archer had met in a while. _No sense of humor_.  
  
Trip and Hoshi had woken and were watching. Archer shook his head towards them, _stand down_. They wouldn't get anything but more bruises to show for the effort.  
  
Reed looked like he was going to go for it regardless. Archer held up his arms for I and II to pull him to his feet.  
  
"After you." Archer fought to keep the mental edge. Let Veen think he wasn't concerned. Reality was Archer was dreading another session with his favorite Dr. Headcase.

* * *

They hauled him down a hall, and turned into an office; no obfuscated route, blindfold or other attempts at deception. He wasn't sure what to think of that.  
  
He was strong-armed into a remarkably similar contraption. "You guys have spares?"  
  
A dirty look from Brutus I shut him up. No need to get a head start on the beatings.  
  
Luvox presented himself a few moments later, rushing into the room as if he was running late on his appointments. Archer half expected him to apologize for his tardiness.  
  
Luvox inwardly felt a rush of delight. Of all the four humans, Archer intrigued him the most. He wasn't sure why, but there was something there, some spirit. It presented a challenge for Luvox and he wanted to break the man. He enjoyed all of his work, but this case was special. The humans as a whole had presented a depth of challenge he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He was excited to have a second chance at extracting information.  
  
"Captain Archer! What a treat this is, _truly_. I had heard rumors of your escape...well, it appears they were premature, now doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
Archer wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not. He decided he wouldn't answer anyway.  
  
"Not feeling very talkative are we? We'll see what we can do about that, hmmm?" Luvox all but danced over to a drawer in a tall metal piece of furniture against the far right wall.  
  
Archer decided now might be the time to protest, "I really would prefer we skip over anything involving needles. I've got this phobia..."  
  
Luvox only seemed more eager, "Even better!"  
  
"There's something very wrong with you."  
  
"But it makes me _very_ good at what I do." Luvox found what he was looking for, and two steps was back beside a now apprehensive Archer. "I would tell you this won't hurt, but that would be lying."  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Archer bit out, eyeing the instrument in his hand. It was large, a lot larger than the previous one. A trickle of sweat snaked down his spine.  
  
Luvox smiled, polite but crazed. _How did he manage that_? He slid the needle into Archer's thigh.  
  
_Oh God, that hurt_! He couldn't hold back a moan of intense pain.  
  
"So what...does this do?" Archer struggled against the waves of agony radiating from the injection site. "Make me turn...purple? Break into song...and dance?"  
  
"It hurts, Captain. Hurts a great deal."  
  
"I...noticed...that." _Damn, did it hurt_. He could barely keep two thoughts straight from the pain.  
  
Luvox straddled a chair, "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you the antidote."  
  
"You haven't...even asked...a question."  
  
"I wanted to let you experience the full effects before we get started."  
  
"How nice...of you." Archer panted.  
  
Luvox straightened his coat, _white, go figure_. Must be some galactic constant that doctors of any sort wore white coats.  
  
"We know Enterprise exists, therefore you are who you claim to be. That leaves two items, my dear Captain. Where are you from, what system is your planet in ...this Earth, and where is our missing criminal?"  
  
Archer fought back the rising nausea, "One-I won't...tell you where Earth is...and two, _my dear_...I don't know anything about...a missing criminal."  
  
Slap! His head snapped back. _Like that hurt any worse than the flames engulfing his nerves_. He didn't think it'd be wise to point that out.  
  
"How long do you think you can stand this Captain? Right now your body feels as if it were on fire; every nerve hyper stimulated, every touch will be a breath of newfound agony. Pain taken to limits you never knew existed. Do you honestly believe you can withstand this?  
  
_No_... "How long do you got?"  
  
"As long as it takes."  
  
_That's what I was afraid of_. "That's...a long...time." He grunted.  
  
_Think Archer_, you've got to give him something. But he couldn't think of anything. The pain was overwhelming him, losing his mind in a miasma of irrelevant information and pleads for it to stop.  
  
"Earth, Captain...where is it?"  
  
"I...can't...tell you." Archer couldn't manage a sarcastic comeback. He could barely keep from drooling. His eyes rolled. _Help me_.  
  
"I would if you answer my question." Luvox replied. Archer realized he must have voiced that last thought aloud.  
  
"I _can't_." Archer felt tears building in the corner of his eyes. He had never endured such god-awful pain in his life.  
  
"Why? Why can't you? Just answer the question." Luvox was truly puzzled. This man was enduring a pain that sent most subjects gibbering out answers faster than he could record the information.  
  
But Archer didn't answer. Luvox looked at him and realized why. Archer had passed out. He bit out a strangled curse; he should have paid more attention. Obviously these humans couldn't tolerate as much as the average Taltaxin. He'd have to remember that for the next one.  
  
He shoved the antidote into an injector, and pressed it to Archer's leg then waved for Brutus I and Brutus II to take him back.  
  
"Bring me the armory officer, Lieutenant Reed." Next to Archer, he had enjoyed his session almost as much.

* * *

Ridney woke up, a rapid rise into a painful reality. He didn't remember losing consciousness. He became aware of several things. He was in a bed. A soft cover kept him warm. A bandage wrapped around his middle. His head ached and he felt..._spacy_. Drugged then, maybe an anesthesia of some kind?  
  
He cracked an eye-the room was dimly lit. He opened the other eye. He craned his head to try and figure out where he was. There was a table with a basin of water beside him, a chair...it looked like a bedroom in someone's home.  
  
He struggled to sit up. Pain flared in his back.  
  
His movement must have alerted the occupants because the door opened.  
  
"Shurone? Miche Shurone?" Ridney was stunned. The governor didn't live in a meager house of this nature and why had he helped him?  
  
"Shush, lay back you idiot." His words were kind, taking the sting from the criticism. Shurone pushed Ridney back so he was again lying flat. "You were all but dead when we found you. What where you thinking?"  
  
"_You_ are the high-ranking ministry official?"  
  
Miche smiled, "Yes, and very few know this, for obvious reasons. Your actions were not wise."  
  
"I couldn't let them be killed."  
  
"We wouldn't have." He scolded, taking a rag and dipping it in the basin.  
  
"The escape attempt...it was called off." Ridney didn't understand.  
  
Miche wiped Ridney's forehead with the gentleness of a parent with a child, "That one...yes, but we hadn't given up on them entirely. You've never been patient enough Ridney."  
  
Ridney groaned, _he had been so stupid_. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It may all still work out. We know where they have been taken. It's unfortunate that Luvox has his grimy hands on them again, but he probably would've gotten in another round whether you acted or not." Miche stopped wiping Ridney's face, and regarded him sternly, "We found a device on you. Is it the Humans?"  
  
Ridney nodded, "A _communicator_. You can speak with their ship."  
  
Miche had hoped that was the case, "Good, very good. We may be able to save them after all."  
  
Ridney closed his eyes. He hoped so. He was even more responsible for this mess than he had thought earlier. _What have I done_? He found himself slipping back to sleep. _Let them be all right_ was the final thought his mind formed before he was lost to the pain relieving drugs Shurone had given him earlier.  
  
Miche, once assured Ridney was asleep, walked over to the table and opened a drawer. He pulled out the communicator, looked at it briefly then pulled the top lid open. It emitted a beeping sound. He stood, uncertain of what to do.  
  
"Hello?" He finally asked, tentatively.  
  
"Who is this?" T'Pol's voice crackled into the room.  
  
Miche felt the thrill of excitement; he recognized her voice from the recording of Archer's conversation to T'Pol when the away team had first arrived. Archer had been unaware they had monitored his communication with his ship.  
  
"Someone who can help you get your people back." He replied. 


	12. Worsening Conditions

AN: This chapter I really struggled with. I'm trying to convey the Away Team's condition and morale in a general decline, and bring across the emotions they are feeling right now. Also, I've been thinking about what to write for my next story as this one approaches conclusion. I don't have any solid ideas and it made me think of something that occurred to me a lot when I was reading fanfic my first year and not writing. I had ideas that I wished people would write, but couldn't find. I couldn't write back then due to obligations and time constraints, but I would love to offer those of you who don't write, but have an idea, an option. If you have a plot and you'd like to see it made into a story...but you don't want to write yourself, email me! Let me know if anyone is interested in this! I want to write for the fans out there. My only request is it can't be slash, I would be willing to do ship but I won't step out of canon.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Worsening Conditions**

* * *

"I'm hungry." Trip wasn't just hungry, he was starving...ravenous...giddy with lack of food.  
  
Hoshi gestured at the bowls near the door, "Have some more of..." She frowned. They had no idea what the stuff was that had been brought earlier. It was lumpy, cold and _blue_. Hoshi had managed to eat a quarter of her bowl before losing the ability to keep it down.  
  
Trip looked at her, "You're joking, right? I don't think Porthos would eat that."  
  
Reed had stopped his pacing and was sitting against one of the metal walls near the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. He was rubbing a hand along his neck, attempting to ease the hours of tension from his aching muscles.  
  
"I'm with the Commander. That food isn't fit for dogs."  
  
_Men_! "Fine, go hungry."  
  
Malcolm and Trip looked at Hoshi. Malcolm shook his head, nonplussed.  
  
"I thought that was the point." Trip said.  
  
Hoshi shot daggers at Trip.  
  
It was apparent to all three that nerves were running short among them. Lack of sleep, food, and being systematically tortured was lowering their normal social defenses. And none of them were under any false impressions as to the outcome if T'Pol failed to get them out of this mess. If morale was any lower, it would've crawled away on it's belly.  
  
Further conversation was interrupted by the unceremonious return of their Captain. He was semi-conscious, but apparently lacked much in the way of muscle control, as he was hanging limply between the two Taltaxins. They tossed him to the floor, and began to go after Reed.  
  
Malcolm wasn't known for going quietly, and he wasn't about to now. He struck out with his foot, tripping the closest alien, and coming to his feet, bringing home a punch to the second alien in his gut. The tripped Taltaxin had rammed into the wall headfirst and was stunned; the second hadn't even flinched. _One out of two isn't bad_, Malcolm thought, resigned.  
  
Trip made a move for the one Malcolm had punched, seeing the first go down and stay down. He leapt onto his back and hung on for all his worth. The Taltaxin didn't appreciate Trip's antics, and began twirling rapidly to dislodge the tenacious human. Reed took the opportunity to make a diving tackle for his legs. The three went down in a sprawling heap.  
  
Hoshi saw the stunned alien making an attempt to gain his feet. She ran over, grabbed one of their food pails, and thunked it down on his head.  
  
They were all feeling like they might make it out of there, when the blue weapons fire they had seen earlier flared in the room. Trip fell to the ground, unconscious. Another soft whine, and Hoshi felt herself falling...and then nothing.  
  
Reed watched his friends collapse, horrified. He waited for the inevitable but it never happened. He searched for the source, and saw a guard they hadn't seen before. He was smiling pleasantly. _Damn_.  
  
Brutus II slammed a meaty fist into Reed's temple. He fell to his knees, vision blurring from the blow. He could make out Brutus II moving over to help Brutus I to his feet. He said something to his companion, and ran a finger down his face, collecting the dripping blue muck. He flicked it to the floor and laughed. Brutus I didn't look happy.  
  
Before he could clear the cobwebs from his mind, he was pulled to his feet, and propelled out the cell door. All they had done was make them mad. _Better than nothing_.

* * *

"Do we have to use the transporter? I don't think the Captain would be too happy." Travis was with T'Pol and Doctor Phlox in the Captain's ready room.  
  
T'Pol fixed Travis with an impenetrable look, "Ensign, if there were other options we would use them. It is certified for biological use."  
  
Travis knew she was right. They had studied and discarded at least ten other options. The Taltaxin, Miche Shurone, had outlined a possible escape plan. Their people would provide support from below, but it was up to Enterprise to get the away team out of there.  
  
Landing a shuttle was too risky; they couldn't get close enough to the prison to ensure the away team wasn't executed once their arrival was detected. The transporter was still regarded with a healthy fear. Who wouldn't be upset at the thought of your body being broken down to it's smallest atoms, and reformed elsewhere. He couldn't help the involuntary shiver slide through him.  
  
"It's quite safe, I assure you Ensign." Phlox tried to comfort Travis.  
  
"That's what they always say."  
  
Phlox smiled but said nothing further. Travis wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.  
  
T'Pol sort of _harrumphed_, a cue that they were drifting from the matter at hand. "Doctor, have your sickbay ready. The away team looked...badly...when we saw them earlier."  
  
Phlox nodded. He would be ready.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, you'll be flying the shuttle. Have you loaded the targets?"  
  
Travis nodded. Shurone had outlined the general plan. Enterprise would initiate a pinpointed attack at a few strategic locations, drawing off the ministry forces guarding the away team, hopefully leaving only minimal staffing where they were being held. The conspirators would arrange for a power outage in the prison when signaled by Enterprise, who would then beam a small security team to the coordinates provided by Shurone. They'd free their crew and beam back to Enterprise, whereupon Travis would cease his attack and return as well. Then Enterprise would warp the hell out of dodge.  
  
The plan sounded good in theory. The downside was Shurone had informed them they would have to wait till nightfall, another twelve hours, to help avoid the shuttle becoming a casualty. Night would conceal better and the ministry would be caught off guard, as opposed to attacking during the day when offices were fully up and running.  
  
T'Pol had voiced what everyone was thinking, would their people still be alive in twelve hours. Shurone had assured her they would. It seems Veen and his people wanted certain information. They would keep the away team alive until they got it...or were satisfied the away team had nothing else to hide.  
  
Travis brought his attention back to T'Pol, who was discussing something with Phlox. Phlox nodded, apparently agreeing to whatever it was she had said.  
  
"I believe we are finished. Ensign, you are dismissed to your quarters."  
  
Travis started to protest.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, do you believe it would be in the best interest of the rescue mission if you are at anything less than one hundred percent?"  
  
"No Sub-Commander."  
  
She nodded coolly, "Then I suggest you go and get some rest now while you can."  
  
He left the ready room, reluctant, but knowing she was right. Twelve more hours. He hated waiting.

* * *

Reed took in his new location. He had been tossed into the chair, buckles on, and left without so much as a 'how do you do' by Brutus I and II. He was alone, something that felt very odd and slightly spooky.  
  
He sat in the chair for what had to have been an hour. He was thirsty, and his muscles ached. He figured early on this was probably part of that sadistic Luvox's methods. Let the victim suffer. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
When Luvox finally made his entrance Reed remained hostile and defiant.  
  
"Nice of you to join me."  
  
Luvox peered at him. He had hoped to leave the Lieutenant stewing on what was to come. It had been effective in the past. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Reed, who appeared even more insolent than before. _He did so love a challenge_!  
  
"My my...we do seem grumpy."  
  
Malcolm reckoned he hadn't seen grumpy yet.  
  
Luvox pulled up the chair he had straddled earlier when dealing with Archer. "How is your...incarceration so far, Lieutenant? Do you need anything?"  
  
Malcolm had to have misunderstood, "What?"  
  
"I believe you heard me."  
  
"I thought I did. I heard you speak, I heard the translator _translate_...but it can't be right."  
  
"I assure you, you heard correctly."  
  
"What are you playing at Doctor? Is this the 'be nice and throw him off his guard' routine? It's not going to work."  
  
Luvox smiled lackadaisically, "Think what you will Lieutenant. I'll assume from your lack of response that everything is adequate in your cell."  
  
Now that hadn't been Reed's intentions at all. He glared. _Bloody bastard. He's toying with me_.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Making conversation, checking up on your well-being. You see, I have a vested interest in your health." Luvox stood, and walked over to his metal drawer, "My superiors have assigned me the task of finding out certain information...I'm sure you recall this from our earlier meeting."  
  
Malcolm did recall, painfully.  
  
Luvox continued, pulling out some type of injector gun and two vials, "Your Captain got to experience this earlier...you may have noticed the condition he was in."  
  
Reed was wondering if it might not be time to think of some witty comeback, but he kept coming up empty. What do you say when a madman is making polite conversation while readying the instrument of your torture?  
  
"I did." Lame, but he was tired.  
  
"Good. Then you know this can be very unpleasant for you...if you don't cooperate."  
  
"I think it's going to be unpleasant for me no matter what I do." Malcolm said, staring evenly at Luvox approaching his side.  
  
Luvox laughed, "Your very astute."  
  
_And you're very mental_. "Why do we need to go through this again. I won't tell you anything. It's a waste of my time...waste of your time. Totally unnecessary."  
  
Luvox grinned maddeningly, "Because it's fun!" and he jabbed the injector against Malcolm's leg.  
  
He bit his lip. If this is what had been done to the Captain no wonder he had no muscle control left. A path of flame and fire was traveling through his body, firing every neuron along the way. Agony was an understatement. He couldn't hold back the gasp from the shock.  
  
"It will continue to burn away at your insides. It's called Lenara. A drug found quite by accident. One of my men rubbed a leaf against an open wound and became incapacitated from the pain. I was very intrigued, I assure you. I watched the process of his nerve endings being slowly fried to little bits."  
  
Malcolm stared in horror at Luvox as he related this story. He tried to push himself back into the chair, searching an escape to ease the pain even a small amount.  
  
"The problem at the time was that we didn't have an antidote. I'm afraid my friend's death was extremely painful...and prolonged. It took three days of the worst pain I had ever witnessed." Luvox continued, calm, as if he were relating the weather.  
  
Malcolm was shocked, even knowing what a nut this guy was, "You didn't do anything to help him." 

"Of course not! I had the opportunity to view exactly what it would do. I wasn't about to ruin it by helping him." Luvox made a tisking sound, "Very unfortunate because I actually liked Ryaby."  
  
Malcolm didn't feel any better for knowing what it would do. "There is...an antidote now?"  
  
"If you tell me what I want to know."  
  
Malcolm had been raised to not show any sign of weakness. His father was old school; if you weren't missing a limb, you weren't in pain. You didn't complain about the weather, or the food you were served. You dealt with the problem and moved on. That was the only reason why Malcolm didn't cry out with the building fire within.  
  
"What do you want...to know?" He gritted.  
  
"The coordinates of your home world...what you did with our escaped criminal. As you can see, we take escaping _very_ personally."  
  
Malcolm fought to keep his thoughts straight, "Why...do you want...the coordinates..." _Holy mother of God this hurt_... "to...Earth?"  
  
Luvox considered Reed's question. It might add to his purpose if he answered truthfully. The risk he took was losing himself in his overpowering emotions. He despised these humans, and was fascinated by them at the same time.  
  
"Your species, _Lieutenant_...is repugnant to us. From the moment we set eyes on your away team, we were disgusted. When we realized you actually _were_ from another planet, the mere thought was appalling...imagine a whole planet filled with the one thing you found repelling." Luvox's eyes shone manically, "We want to know where your planet _is_ because if they are anywhere near us, we will take action. We won't allow our world to be contaminated by your..._kind_."  
  
"And...you call...us...disturbing?" Malcolm managed to reply.  
  
His lungs rapidly expelled all the air due to the fist being withdrawn from his abdomen. _Here we go again.  
_  
"Your...point?" He gasped, tears now running freely down his cheeks. Partly from the pain, but partly from being unable to breathe.  
  
"Tell me the coordinates and I'll give you the antidote."  
  
"What...about...the...criminal?"  
  
Luvox turned the injector over in his fingers, _when had he picked it back up_, Malcolm thought hazily.  
  
"We can return to that subject later...when you are recovered." He offered, feeling magnanimous.  
  
"You're...too kind." If he didn't end this soon it wouldn't matter. Malcolm felt his tenuous hold on sanity slipping. He was going to turn into a stark raving mad lunatic from the pain if something didn't give soon.  
  
A buzz from what must have been an intercom of some type interrupted Luvox from repeating another demand. Luvox smashed a button on a desk, "What do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"Prime Minister Veen needs to talk with you." The feminine voice spoke into the room where the only audible sound was the harsh breathing from Malcolm.  
  
Luvox uttered a few words that had to be Taltaxin curses. Reed wished he were in any kind of condition to remember them. It would be useful next time he found himself here. He had to hope there wouldn't _be_ a next time.  
  
He loomed over Malcolm, "It's your lucky day Lieutenant." He jammed the antidote into his leg.  
  
"I don't...feel...lucky." He surprised himself by admitting.  
  
Luvox didn't say anything, but he seemed surprised also.

* * *

Luvox wasn't happy at the interruption by Veen, someone he was less than pleased to see on a normal day. He wound his way through the halls of the temporary ministry headquarters, others stepping to the side as he strode by. No one looked him in the eye. He was just as feared by his own people.  
  
He didn't bother to knock, entering Veen's office despite the protests of his _shisku_, the Taltaxin equivalent of a secretary or personal assistant.  
  
Veen looked up from the stack of papers, "It's about time." He peered around Luvox's frame, "Thank you Jeane."  
  
Jeane bowed, pulling the door closed as she backed from the office.  
  
"You needed to see me?"  
  
Veen stood up, walked around to the front of his desk, and leaned back. He didn't like looking up to Luvox; it gave him an edge of power. He always stood when Luvox entered. He didn't realize that Luvox had noticed his behavior years ago and knew exactly why he did it.  
  
"That Sub-Commander didn't believe me."  
  
"I wouldn't have believed you."  
  
Veen's face flushed with color, "Watch your step Luvox."  
  
Luvox wisely kept quiet. Veen was known for making people he didn't like disappear. Neither one liked the other, but they both worked towards a common goal. Up to now it had been enough for a reluctant truce. Luvox knew if he pushed Veen too far he might find himself on the wrong side of a ministry weapon.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Finish up with the prisoner's, we need to get rid of them sooner than I thought."  
  
Luvox wanted to protest, "How long?" He asked instead.  
  
"Tonight. I don't think they'll act before then. Do what you can."  
  
Veen slid off his desk, and returned to his seat, lifting a particular slip of paper, effectively dismissing Luvox.

* * *

Archer had regained control of his legs and arms, but he wasn't very coordinated. He had noticed immediately that Hoshi and Trip were out; he guessed they were stunned. He recalled vague impressions of a fight and weapons discharged.  
  
He had dragged them over to the bed, trying to make them as comfortable as possible. It had been about thirty minutes before they had woken, complaining of intense headaches.  
  
That morale thing had done the impossible, and sunk to even lower depths. Archer's entire body felt beaten and bruised. He tried to get his legs to stretch but they twitched instead. Trip and Hoshi noticed his discomfort.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Trip asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
Archer didn't want help...but he had a growing cramp in his left calf and some of that drug must still be in his system because it hurt way more than a cramp should.  
  
"Yeah...I've got...a cramp." He grimaced and tried to reach for his left leg, but his arm went to far to the right, missing his leg entirely.  
  
Trip leaned over and grasped his foot in one hand, and his knee in the other, pulling his leg straight.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
Archer figured he'd answer once he stopped crying...okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but not much of one. "Good...that's good."  
  
Trip could see he was in a lot of pain. He felt anger snake through his stomach, what he wouldn't give to take another swing at one of those aliens. If..._not if, when_...when he got back to Enterprise he'd ask the crewman in charge of the exercise equipment to alter the punching bag to look like one of them.  
  
He gave one more straightening push against Archer's foot then released his leg.  
  
"Thanks Trip." Archer spoke, quietly.  
  
Trip looked up and found his friend watching him. "Cap'n, I don't think we're going to get out of this."  
  
Archer could feel the hopelessness emanating from Trip. He felt a sharp pang for his friend, "We will."  
  
Hoshi felt a tear prick the corner of her eye, watching the two friends share a private moment. She wiped it with the back of her hand. This wasn't the time for being weak. She stared ahead at the bleak metal walls and bars. _I hope you're right_. 


	13. A Wrench in the Works

AN: I appreciate the continued feedback, what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**A Wrench in the Works**

* * *

Archer was staring at nothing. He was just staring; eyes wide open, aimed out front, and thinking. He was thinking of Porthos, T'Pol...his crew. He was responsible for his people. They trusted him to keep them safe, and here they were getting the crap beat out of them, praying someone else would fix this before they were killed.  
  
It pissed him off. He was normally a happy guy, but he had lost any sense of humor after his latest session with Luvox. He had seen his friends deteriorating before him. He wanted to hurt these Taltaxins, make them feel even an ounce of the pain and despair they had forced upon him and his team. He no longer cared that it made him no better than those doing this. He was beyond caring.  
  
He looked over at Trip and Hoshi. They were slumped against the bed, eyes closed, but he knew they weren't sleeping. Everyone was worried about Malcolm. He had been gone a long time. Without the benefit of something to tell the passage of time, every minute crept by slower than reality would indicate.  
  
Before he could think more depressing thoughts, he heard feet scuffling in the hall. He focused on the cell door and was relieved when Brutus I and II appeared, holding a battered Malcolm between them. Brutus I unlocked the door with one hand, holding firm to Malcolm in the other. Apparently they had learned not to underestimate his tactical officer.  
  
Malcolm was pulled to the bed and dumped. He slid boneless to the ground beside Archer.  
  
"Who gets to go this time?" Trip asked, proving he hadn't been asleep. He was watching I and II.  
  
Brutus I smiled, then yanked Trip to his feet.  
  
"Don't leave the light on."  
  
But then the guards did something unexpected. Brutus II grabbed Hoshi, and pulled her alongside I.  
  
Archer's eyes widened in alarm, "What are you doing?"  
  
They didn't answer. They had one in each hand and left the room.  
  
"This can't be good." He whispered then turned to see what kind of shape Malcolm was in. He was caught off guard by the brown eyes staring back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for Lieutenant."  
  
Reed let his eyes close, grief temporarily overwhelming him, he hated showing weakness, "I should've prevented..."  
  
Archer wasn't going to hear it, "Prevented what Malcolm? Prevented your Captain from ordering you to stand down, and leave weapons behind? Prevented your Captain from making command decisions?"  
  
Malcolm's eyes opened, pinkness suffusing his face, "It's my job to make you listen."  
  
"You're not the Captain, Malcolm. I've thought about this over and over again while you were gone. I wouldn't have done it any differently, short of being able to know the future."  
  
It wasn't enough. He saw Malcolm's refusal to be comforted. His officer was tightly wound and felt every failure and screw-up as if he were somehow personally responsible even when it was clear no one was at fault. The room was deathly quiet. The impact of his thoughts weren't lost on him.  
  
"Sometimes Lieutenant, no one is to blame." Archer whispered, as much to himself as to Reed.

* * *

Trip and Hoshi had been escorted into the same room as Malcolm and Archer. Brutus I shoved Trip into the chair and buckled him in.  
  
Trip had fought back, not happy with were this was going. The only thing he accomplished was a bloody nose. The irony that half the team was going to need their noses fixed _when_ they got back to Enterprise wasn't lost on him.  
  
Hoshi had cuffs placed on her wrists, in front of her body, and sat in a chair a few feet from Trip. Brutus II hovered behind her, the unspoken message to keep still and behave apparent to both of them.  
  
"Nice to see you both looking so well."  
  
Trip took his eyes off of Hoshi and fixed them back towards the door. Luvox was back.  
  
"No thanks to your _hospitality_."  
  
"That's what I like about you Commander, you're incredibly witty."  
  
Trip opened his mouth to reply then shut it. Luvox was poking at him and he wasn't going to respond.  
  
Luvox was disappointed, but then again, no time to play, he had a lot of work to do! "You may be aware that I have some questions that need answers."  
  
"You need more than we could possibly give." Trip couldn't resist that one.  
  
"For your friend's sake, you better hope you can _give_."  
  
Hoshi and Trip weren't sure what to make of that threat. "What do you mean Luvox?"  
  
"You may have been wondering why you both were brought this time?"  
  
Trip had. He figured it wasn't going to be good so he had decided to wait and see. Why rush the bad news.  
  
Luvox continued, "I came to a realization when dealing with your Captain and Lieutenant Reed. It seems you are very good at withstanding pain. It made me wonder though, just how good you are at watching your friends endure pain?" Luvox produced a weapon from his coat pocket, "And death?"  
  
Trip really didn't like where this was going. "Hosh, don't tell him anything." Trip made the misconception that he was going to be the object of Luvox's attentions.  
  
Luvox cleared that up by approaching Hoshi and sticking the weapon under her chin, lifting it upwards, "This weapon is used to stun...most of the time. The problem is, at close proximity it has been known to kill."  
  
Trip lurched forward, his progress halted by the restraints.  
  
Luvox smiled, "It works by disrupting the body's electrical chemistry. Too much and it's enough to stop a heart."  
  
Hoshi was scared. She thought of Enterprise. Her family. She leveled her eyes at Luvox, difficult to do with her chin forced upwards, "Don't tell him anything Commander." She didn't think her voice wavered...too much.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Trip hollered, feeling a true sense of panic for the first time.  
  
Luvox laughed loudly, "My poor man, none of you are _my size_."  
  
"We don't _know_ anything! You keep asking about some criminal, but we don't know!" Trip tried a different tactic, desperate.  
  
Luvox spun around, so quickly that Hoshi fell forward when the gun was withdrawn from her face, "You're lying."  
  
"No...no we aren't." Trip noticed Brutus I was sliding from his position behind him. "We didn't see any criminal. We landed, said hello, and left with the ministry escort. That was it."  
  
Luvox wondered if he wasn't being truthful. He had interrogated many people and had learned to feel when there was truth to what was being said. Sometimes he was given half-truths, or information that had once been true but wasn't any longer.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Trip was startled, "You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we can go?"  
  
"No...we still have the little problem of where Earth is located."  
  
Trip's hope evaporated as soon as it had begun. He looked at Hoshi and saw the same resignation. They would die. Earth's location wasn't some big secret, but these aliens had behaved...hostilely. They weren't asking for the coordinates to offer a hand of friendship.  
  
Luvox saw the emotions flow across Trip's face. "I will kill her."  
  
Trip bit his lip so hard he felt the salty warmth of blood burst against his tongue. He stayed quiet.  
  
Luvox faced Hoshi and raised his weapon. Trip wanted to turn his head, but he couldn't. Hoshi had closed her eyes. He was incredibly proud of his friend and crewmate. She hadn't pleaded for her life or tried to offer information. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Luvox began to depress the trigger when he went flying to the left. Brutus I stood over him, a weapon pointed at Luvox, "I'm sorry Doctor, I can't allow you to do that."  
  
Luvox was outraged...and scared. "What are you doing?" He demanded. He started to pick up his weapon, only to have Brutus II kick it away from his reach, staring at Luvox enigmatically.  
  
Luvox had the sudden realization that he was going to die. "Who do you work for? Was it Veen?" He wanted to know who had ordered his death.  
  
Brutus I pulled the trigger. Luvox howled in anger, a cry that ended abruptly as his heart stopped beating, a gaping hole in his chest. He died never knowing who had ordered it. Trip couldn't think of a better way for him to go.  
  
Brutus I undid Trip's restraints, "Sorry 'bout that." Brutus II was undoing Hoshi's cuffs.  
  
"What's going on?" Trip didn't think of himself as stupid but things weren't adding up.  
  
"Luvox forced our hand. We need to hurry." He gestured the two out the door.  
  
Hoshi was still recovering from imminent death. She didn't care what they were doing or whom they worked for.  
  
They were led back to the cell. Trip saw the Captain and Malcolm resting in the same place as when they left.  
  
Brutus I waved them in after opening the door. "Stay together. We've got to take care of some loose ends. Your people will be coming for you shortly."  
  
Trip and Hoshi filed into the room, still not quite sure what had just happened. Trip turned back to ask a question, only to find the goons who had been responsible for so much pain, but had just saved their lives, were gone. 


	14. Changing Plans

AN: There will be one final chapter, the epilogue, even got the title "Home Sweet Home", but probably another day or two as I'm going to be busy. I was able to get this out before the family woke up and got going today. Hope everyone has a great fourth!!

About the eye color, all I can say is Doh! I figured it was blue or brown, couldn't remember which, went with a guess and as my luck holds, I guessed wrong LOL! I won't forget next time. Again, thanks for the reviews and comments. You can't grow as a writer without people being willing to give their feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Changing Plans**

* * *

Travis was sleeping, lost in a world of smiling Rudy Bays' and transporters mangling bodies. He turned restlessly, the covers twisting in his legs. The persistent beeping of the comm. broke into his world of nightmare and delight.  
  
"Yes?" He tried to sit up but found his legs were trapped in the bedding.  
  
"Ensign Mayweather, report to the shuttle bay immediately. The rescue has been...moved up." T'Pol said.  
  
The sleep fell from his body, his mind alert. He shoved the blanket off, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"What happened?" Reed asked. Trip and Hoshi had been brought back not long after leaving. They couldn't have been gone for more than fifteen minutes.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out." Trip answered, staring at the door.  
  
Hoshi was coming out of her stupor, "They saved us."  
  
"Saved who, Ensign?" Archer stood up, towering over Hoshi.  
  
"Us...me. He was going to kill me."  
  
"Who? Luvox?"  
  
Trip turned away from the cell door, "He was going to shoot her to get me to talk. He was seconds away from pulling that trigger with one of those guards jumped Luvox and killed him."  
  
"Conspirators?" Archer asked Malcolm.  
  
Reed grimaced, "Either that or they truly are mental."  
  
"My vote is both." Trip was tired. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off. He walked over by Reed and sat. "He said our people would be coming for us."  
  
Archer stood up straighter, "Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I didn't get a chance to ask."  
  
"Trip..."  
  
Trip waved his hand, "Soon."  
  
Archer sighed. _Soon_ wouldn't be fast enough.

* * *

The shuttled disengaged from Enterprise, and drifted lazily away, before thrusters began to steer her with purpose. Travis and Ensign Sadie sat in the front; Travis working the controls and Sadie sitting tense beside him.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Sadie asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Does a Starship have warp engines?"  
  
"Good. Because I don't want to screw this up."  
  
"Relax, we won't be over our target for...another ten minutes." Travis tapped a dial, altered course. "Weapons ready?"  
  
Sadie nodded. "Just say the word."

* * *

T'Pol acknowledged the crewman manning the transporter station, then lifted the communicator, "Mr. Shurone, we are ready."  
  
"Power is going down in 5...4...3...2...1. Good luck Sub-Commander." A voice answered, then cut-off.  
  
The four security members took position on the pads, followed by T'Pol.  
  
"You may beam us now, crewman."  
  
The room began to fill with a progressively louder electronic hum. The men on the pad fought to hold still and not show outward signs of discomfort. There wasn't anyone on Enterprise that felt comfortable with this process.  
  
The crewman watched the five members disappear in the shimmering effects. He silently wished them luck, and began the wait.

* * *

Archer was the first to hear it. "Quiet!" He motioned for the three to stop talking, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Everyone strained to pick up the sound and identify it. It began softly then grew louder.  
  
"It's the transporter!" Hoshi said, stepping towards the cell door.  
  
The others came to the same conclusion a half-second behind Hoshi, crowding at the bars to see out. T'Pol and four security officers appeared in their line of sight.  
  
"T'Pol!" Archer smiled, "I take it this is a break-out?"  
  
"Break-out?" T'Pol asked.  
  
Archer smiled wider, "I'll explain later. Get us out of here."  
  
"If you would step back," she instructed, leveling her phaser at the lock.  
  
They jumped out of the way, the lock exploding after only three hits. Archer grabbed the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"Nowhere Captain."  
  
Archer's eyes narrowed, "What?"  
  
"We will be beaming back to Enterprise."  
  
Hoshi paled.  
  
Archer nodded, he took the communicator from T'Pol. "Archer to Enterprise." _That felt good_.  
  
Soon the elation turned to concern. "Archer to Enterprise." He repeated, louder, as if that would solve whatever interference blocked the signal.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
She took the communicator back, "Enterprise, respond." She turned the dial, "Enterprise, this is T'Pol, please respond."  
  
Trip sighed, "I take it this wasn't part of the plan."  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "No Commander, it was not." She looked down the corridor, "Power must have been restored to the other sections all ready. They are blocking our signal."  
  
Four faces fell. The easy escape was gone before they had time to appreciate the idea of going home.  
  
"There's another way." T'Pol flipped the communicator open, "Ensign, where are you currently located?"  
  
"About...four miles to your right, Sub-Commander." Travis responded. "We've taken out three of the four targets and are en route to the last."  
  
"Belay that Ensign, I need you to change course. We are unable to beam back, we need a ride Travis." Archer had snagged the communicator from T'Pol, understanding her plan.  
  
"Understood Captain, ETA...five minutes." The channel closed.  
  
Archer looked at his people. Hoshi, Trip and Malcolm bruised, filthy, exhausted. "Let's go."  
  
T'Pol and the security men filed ahead; clearing the corridor as they went, though there were few Taltaxin's left in the building. The plan of drawing out the personnel by creating chaos around the city had proven effective.  
  
They exited into a darkening alien world; the two suns barely visible above the horizon. The light from the shuttle appeared overhead, their ride to freedom. Archer couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, "Looks like you'll be getting that steak soon Trip."  
  
"I don't think so Captain."  
  
Archer couldn't believe it, "Veen." He turned around and saw the Prime Minister standing with a very large complement of his ministry guard.  
  
"We found Luvox's body. While I appreciate you taking care of an annoyance for me, I really can't let you leave."  
  
Archer was mad. He was actually about two shades of emotion past mad. He stormed up to stand directly in front of Veen, beyond caring if his guards tried to take him out. Veen struggled to stay in position, Archer's actions taking everyone off guard, both Enterprise personnel and ministry.  
  
"You're like a cockroach Veen. You slither around in the dark, doing your dirty work where no one can see you. Do you know what a cockroach is?" Archer didn't wait for him to answer, "It's a slimy insect on my planet, crawls in the dirt and debris of human waste. Kind of fitting, don't you think?"  
  
Veen turned bright red, "I still got you Captain. I won."  
  
An explosion to his left sent everyone ducking for cover. Travis was firing from the shuttle. T'Pol yanked Archer back, dragging him away from Veen. Another explosion, and Veen's guards dodged back towards the building, leaving Veen alone and exposed. Archer grabbed T'Pol's pistol, and stood straight.  
  
"Not this time." He fired.  
  
Veen fell, face first.  
  
"Captain!" Malcolm yelled, alarmed.  
  
"He's not dead. Just stunned. He doesn't deserve to die. Let him live with his failure. Maybe word of what happened will get out and his people will wake up to what a snake they have in power."  
  
"Captain."  
  
"I know..." He turned to T'Pol, handed her weapon back, "Let's go home." 


	15. Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

"...in short, Sub-Commander, they are suffering more from exhaustion than any other ailment. I recommend rest." Phlox was standing next to one of his large leafy plants in sickbay. Every now and then, to T'Pol's unease, the leaves would twitch.  
  
"Have you told the Captain?"  
  
"Ah...no, they are still in decon. It seems they picked up a friend at some point on the planet."  
  
T'Pol studied the plant as it twitched _a lot_. "I see."  
  
"It's a venissian mouse."  
  
T'Pol frowned, "Doctor?"  
  
"The plant. There's a venissian mouse burrowed underneath those leaves." Phlox smiled at it tenderly, "Its almost feeding time. I do believe he's trying to make a point."  
  
T'Pol didn't know how to respond without acknowledging her distraction. She decided she wouldn't acknowledge it at all.  
  
Phlox was still grinning, "I'm heading there now, would you like to accompany me, Sub-Commander?" He dropped something big and red into the leaves.  
  
"Yes Doctor." T'Pol decided the mouse must have liked what Phlox fed it, because the leaves were fairly rotating.

* * *

"Do you think he's breathing?" Trip asked, staring at Malcolm who was lying flat on the floor, hands triangulated to cushion his head on the hard floor.  
  
Archer opened one eye from where he was resting on the bench. "I'm sure he is."  
  
Trip was quiet for a few more minutes. "Maybe we ought to check."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You. He can't be mad at you for waking him up."  
  
Archer opened both eyes and fixed them on Trip, "Yes he can...he just can't say it."  
  
"Good point." Trip thought a few minutes more, "Hoshi, go check on Malcolm."  
  
Hoshi was on the floor a few feet from Malcolm, lying still, staring at the ceiling with nothing better to do aside from listening to the Captain and Trip.  
  
"I don't want him mad at me." She said, not moving her eyes from the ceiling.  
  
"Just...nudge him." Trip said exasperated. "Pretend you were stretching and bumped him."  
  
"Fine." Hoshi huffed, "Anything to shut you up."  
  
Trip's mouth dropped open, "Did she just say what I think she said?" He whispered, leaning close to Archer.  
  
"Yes, and I second it." Archer closed both eyes.  
  
Trip pushed himself back upright, sitting next to Archer. "See if I care if you both pass out ever again." He mumbled.  
  
Hoshi had nudged Malcolm with an extended toe. He grunted and rolled to his side.  
  
"He's alive." She said.  
  
"Probably all that pacing. Wore him out." Archer spoke from the bench.  
  
Trip seemed placated. He sat silent, watching Malcolm and Hoshi, then the Captain. He stared at the wall, the floor...he was bored.  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"Trip if you don't relax I'm going to call Phlox down here to do it for you." Archer threatened. "Close your eyes and think happy thoughts."  
  
"Happy thoughts?"  
  
"Think about Martha." Archer shifted, bringing up a knee and dropping his head down.  
  
Trip stared at him, "Martha? How did you know about Martha?"  
  
Archer was saved by the arrival of Phlox and T'Pol. _Thank God._  
  
"How are you feeling?" Phlox asked the group. T'Pol stood next to him, hands clasped behind her back.  
  
"Tired." Archer answered, "But good."  
  
Trip and Hoshi agreed, tired and hungry.  
  
"Can we go?" Trip verged on whining. "I'm starved."  
  
"Oh yes, you're free to go...take it slow with your first meal Commander." Phlox cautioned.  
  
"Why?" Trip had no intention of going slow. He was going to set record time.  
  
"You've barely eaten in almost three days. If you eat to much at first you'll wind up in sickbay with a stomach ache."  
  
Trip waved his hand, "Sure Doc." He'd eat maybe a little slower. Maybe.  
  
The door opened into the decon chamber. Malcolm shot up to his feet, and headed out the door before the other three.  
  
"Next time Commander, have the guts to check yourself."  
  
THE END 


End file.
